Rick and Morty: Eve Sanchez
by Mesmerized Stargazer
Summary: All Eveena remembered was seeing her husband stepping into a green portal and never coming back. Now she's woken up from a coma years later with bits of memory here and there. She doesn't know that he is now in intergalactic prison alongside other criminals. She also has no idea that she was being tested on for an experiment that will protect humans from the now co-existing aliens.
1. Preamble

_"Well, let's be honest, your mother's an angel. More specifically, according to everyone, your mother's an angel. It's not rocket science, although rocket science is pretty easy, in my opinion." There was a pause in the man's voice. "Don't listen to daddy, he's rambling."_

 _"So, mommy's just really pretty, daddy?"_

 _The man sighed. "No, Beth, she's... Yeah. Your mother's beautiful."_

 _"Hey, daddy! Can I be pretty just like mommy?"_

 _"Sure. Knock yourself out."_

 _"I'm gonna be the prettiest girl in the world, just wait!"_

 _"If you say so."_

 _"Can you help me with my adventure? "_

 _The man stifled a laugh. "Adventure?"_

 _"Yep! When I get older, I need to go on quests to buy pretty makeup and clothes so that I be just as pretty and successful as mommy!"_

 _"Self-care isn't really a quest, Beth. Plus, being successful doesn't rely on beauty, sweetie. You need brains more than anything."_

 _There was an immediate tone of excitement in the child's voice. "Then I'll turn into a zombie and eat all of daddy's brains out! Then, I'll be smarter than Frankenstein!"_

 _The man began to laugh, which caused the child to laugh as well._

 _ **Suddenly, there was a surge of lightning that coursed through every nerve, every ounce of her brain until the memory disintegrated into nothingness and there was only a void of complete darkness.**_

 _She opened her eyes slowly, the man and the child's laughter fading away into a faint distance. Blue and pink radiant koi fish launched in and out of the crisp, aqua suffused waters. The thin, rosy boat levitated aloft, and the silken feathers that it held moved gently as the wind whispered through the gold and jade trees. She laid peacefully on top of the pale white feathers, yet on the inside she felt nothing but immense pain. Merciless pain that refused to decrease. The moonlight radiated on her skin and her body. Her long hair covered her slightly. Her dull, lifeless eyes scanned the vast, open skies that shined a bright tawny yellow and the lilac stars broke apart, gliding across the pale moon. Her scarlet strands of hair cascaded about ten inches below her rear end and she had two braids that plummeted down her shoulders from her side bangs; one was a short braid that stopped at her collar bone, and the other braid was the same length as her hair. Her white dress was short and tight with gold rubies outlining her sides. She sat up and looked around. Her tedious eyes matched her dreary gaze as she watched the horizon. When she saw the land peaking over the water, she raised her eyebrows. It was then that she put her hand to her non-beating heart and stared at the portal gun that laid on the tan, rocky earth._

 _"... Rick..."_

••• _To be continued •••_


	2. Remembrance

_He stood at the examining table, about to place the final drop of clariumcentride in the tube of green substance._

 _It was then that she walked into the room._

 _Everything froze. It felt as though it was just the two of them._

 _She stared at him, and he stared back._

 _Each of them were utterly dumbfounded as they stared into each others eyes, mesmerized._

 _Squanchy then gasped as his ears perked up in shock. "Rick, watch out!"_

 _Before any of them could react, the tube of green substance erupted and as did the examining table. The blast was vigorously dangerous, but none of them were hurt._

 _Squanchy coughed and shook off as much dust from his fur as he could._

 _Rick's hair was now pointy and on end in all directions. No matter how hard he tried to fix it, the hair that covered his head like twelve cat ears refused to go anywhere else. He sighed with a slight cough. Then, he caught a glimpse of red and he immediately blushed when he saw her face._

 _The woman stared at him, her red hair spiraling down to the beginning of her waist. A braid wrapped around the back of her head and at the center of the braid, a singular strand of hair sat atop of the rest of her remaining hair. She had three freckles on each cheek and her eyes were... Enchanting yet mysterious. Her figure was phenomenal and her white shirt hugged her thrilling chest while her red skirt, which seemed like a mixture between a bridesmaid skirt and a tutu skirt, exposed her calves nicely. Her feet were covered by closed-in flats, but her skin still looked so soft and warm. She blinked and held her hand out to him._

 _Without thinking, he smirked. "What's that for? Care to lead me to Paradise, malady?" As soon as he'd finished saying it, he immediately regretted it. What the hell was he thinking? He obviously wasn't at the time. It just... Seemed as though he'd lost track of time as soon as he caught sight of her face._

 _She giggled._

 _He blushed scarlet and swallowed. Clearing his throat, he stood and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah... Sorry about that. It was a poor attempt."_

 _She smiled warmly. "I don't mind. If I were bothered by it, I would tell you."_

 _He cleared his throat again. "My, uh, my name's Rick. Rick Sanchez. Yours? I-I mean if you don't mind me asking."_

 _She looked down, then back up at him, looking into his eyes. "Eveena."_

 _He blushed, redder than a flowerbed full of roses. That name... It was beautiful and unique. Just like her. He arched a side of his unibrow. "What, you don't have a last name?"_

 _A ray of flirtation glimmered in her eyes as she spoke to him. "Perhaps, when the right man decides to lead me to Paradise, I'll have one, Mr. Sanchez."_

 _Rick's heart skipped a beat. She stole his line, yet she used it so perfectly. He forced out a chuckle. "We'll see, now won't we?_

 _She smiled softly. "I'm sure we will."_

 ** _Again, a shock of electricity evaded her senses and her sanity, tearing everything to shreds with a simple bolt of merciless pain._**

 _Her feet grazed among the soil as she walked towards the portal gun. With every new step she took, a new flower bloomed. This was how she created her own dimension. A dimension in which she couldn't leave for some strange reason. This was also how it felt when every day passed by without Rick by her side. She'd be back soon. She'd return for him. It hasn't been that long, has it? He'd remember her. He'd remember all the memories they had. He'd remember all of the memories that were forgotten, taken away, or replaced. She loved him. She loved him to death and beyond. She'd trade the world for him, and she'd stop at nothing to reunite their love. All she wanted was to be remembered by the one person who loved her when she refused to love herself. Her husband: Richard Sanchez. And she, Eveena Sanchez, would fight to the very end if that meant merely being able to feel the warmth that he gave her 34 years ago. This... This heart-stopping distance they were in... It had to come to a close sooner or later._


	3. Heartsick

_Eveena glanced up at the pink and green crystals that glimmered along the purple mountains. She then looked at Rick. "Richard, where are we?"_

 _Rick smiled and pointed to the green and orange skies. "This is a dimension I discovered with my portal gun called Dimension 35C. I've never told you about this place because I wanted it to be a surprise."_

 _Eveena tilted her head slightly as she caught a glimpse of a blue space car gliding along the abnormally shaped clouds. "A surprise for what, if I may ask?"_

 _Rick stayed silent for a while. He then hugged her tightly, taking everything in._

 _She grunted slightly and looked at him. "Richard... Are you okay? Your body language is unsettling."_

 _It was then that he said it. "Eve... This has been our second anniversary of us dating and I guess I just wanted to ask you something."_

 _"Yes, Rick?" She blinked as she watched the clouds roll by._

 _"Do you... Do you wanna start a family, babe?"_

 _Silence was the only voice that was heard._

 _Rick sighed and let her go, staring into her eyes and waiting for her answer, although he already knew there wouldn't be one. It took them weeks to have their first time due to her shyness and whatnot. He couldn't believe he asked her to have a baby. She had a terrible history with her father, and she was highly cautious of her body. He respected that, of course, but she was just so beautiful. His urges ran all over the place sometimes. But, if it was for her and her trust, he'd contain it._

 _"... Bethany."_

 _He looked at her and swallowed. "What?"_

 _"Our baby. Can we name her Bethany?"_

 _Rick couldn't help but smile. "Y-Yeah. Of course. Are you sure you're ready to do this, though?"_

 _She nodded slowly. "I promise you. I'm ready for a child."_

 _Rick studied her closely. "You sure you didn't just say that to make me happy?"_

 _She looked up at him and put her hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat against the palm of her hand. She then smiled lovingly. "Not at all. I made this decision for the both of us. For you, me, and our family. I love you, Rick. I want this more than anything." She stared into his eyes. "I want you more than anything."_

 _Rick blushed scarlet and smiled. "As long as you're fine with it, that's all I could ask for." He held her close, thanking the Heaven's for the day their eyes met. If it weren't for that... He wouldn't have found his dream girl._

 ** _Electric volts swarmed and shivered within her veins, up her spine, set every one of her bones on fire. She was suffocating. She couldn't take much more of this..._**

 _Eveena stretched her palm out towards the sky, staring at the golden clouds that had rays of pink shooting through them. It was then that minute, pink stars found their way into her hand, forming into a magnificent, thornless rose. She held it in her hands as if it were as fragile as a newborn child. She then opened her mouth and blew on it, over a thousand rose petals swarming around the empty land. With every piece of land or sky it touched, something marvelous transformed in its place. The dirt turned into fresh, green grass that suffused under a row of pink and white trees that stretched farther than the eye could see. At the cliff of the land she stood on, there was a pale white, polished gate embroidered with pink jewels along the sides. The sky was covered in purple and gold stars with a pale white moon in the center. It practically rained flower petals and she watched as the orange sun began to rise. Her dull expression never changed as she stared at the large, rotating, orange ball that levitated in the skies above her._

 _It was then that she heard it. "Mommy!"_

 _She turned immediately, searching for the owner of the voice. But, all she saw was her created dimension. No little girl by the name of Bethany Sanchez was to be found._

 _Silence overcame the world and her heart began to darken in erupting sadness and remorse. She fell to her knees, stabbing the fresh earth with the rose's stem. At first, nothing. Then, a large puff of golden smoke had risen in front of her. She peered up at it, reaching for it._

 _Rick's hand reached out, pushing its way through the smoke just to hold hers._

 _Eveena reached for his hand as tears welled up in her eyes, her expression becoming more and more remorseful rather than blank. As soon as her fingers grazed upon his, the smoke, as well as his hand, disappeared. Her expression became dull again and she looked down at the stem, wanting him back. She then realized that none of this was real and that she was merely in a dimension that was created from her own imaginary conscience, from her own dreams. The real her was still waiting. The real her, the her in her dreams, the her in the past, present, and possibly the future... They were all waiting... Desperately waiting... For him._

 _She grimaced in pain and held her hand to her chest, falling back into a bed of flower petals. As the flower petals continued to fall from the sky, onto her body, she stared up at the vast skies. She wanted to go back, but she wasn't quite ready to return. Besides, if she were going to return to her beloved Rick, she'd have to remember at least some things about him. As soon as she fell into this imaginary realm, she seemed to forget everything and anything about her true life. She's been here for as long as she could remember.. This dimension... That wasn't real, but wasn't fake at the same time. She was beginning to understand. These memories... They were memories of the real her and her real life. Followed by an immediate shock of electricity, which was hard to understand. All this time, she's been dreaming of being stuck in this imaginary dimension, yearning for the things she's lost. She's always dreamed of being reunited with Rick and living out their love together in an alternate reality, away from their recent dimension... away from the pain. With alternate possibilities. Any possibility would be better than the one they actually had to face. She was so close to remembering what had happened to her. Why she was asleep for so long? What event was so powerful, that it caused her to sleep for almost an eternity? What were these constant electric volts that seemed to almost be killing her whenever she recalled a new memory? And, what happened with Rick beforehand that was now causing her to eternally dream about being reunited with him?_


	4. Detached

_Eveena peered up at Rick, her blush only deepening more and more. She swallowed and shut her eyes tightly, reluctantly._

 _Rick chuckled lightly and ran his hand through her hair. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear on my life."_

 _Eveena smiled softly. "It's dangerous to swear on your own life due to the uncertainty of the world. You may never know what you really need until it's gone."_

 _Rick stared into her eyes lovingly. "What I really need is you."_

 _Eveena laced her fingers with his. She took labored breaths, her heart fluttering and her lust-filled eyes staring him down. "Prove it, then."_

 _Rick reacted in a heartbeat, colliding his lips with hers. He needed her. He wanted her. He loved her. And, he'd show her that. Tonight and forevermore._

 _Eveena gasped lightly as he touched and kissed her erotically. She refused to be anywhere else but here. With him. Under the pale moonlight that peered through the white canopy above her bed. Right here, right now, she was in Heaven._

 _As they proceeded with making love, the stars glistened in the sky and not a single cloud was to be seen. The sky was a fluorescent enchantment that shimmered above a new beginning._

••• _The Morning After •••_

 _Eveena tossed and turned in her sleep, breathing silently. It was then that she heard a small 'clank' that forced her to open her eyes out of mere curiosity._

 _She sat up in her bed and her eyes immediately fell to a tray that held a plate of freshly stacked pancakes, a plate with two pieces of buttered toast, a cup of orange juice, and a bowl of scrambled eggs. She glanced up at the man who held the tray of breakfast and blushed. "R-Rick! You made all of this for me?"_

 _Rick nodded and set the tray on their bedside table. "But, first... There's something we need to discuss before you decide to dig in, aright?"_

 _Eveena stared at him with confusion-clouded eyes. "Is something wrong, Rick?"_

 _Rick shook his head a little too enthusiastically. "What? Nah, of course not. It's just... Well, we've been dating for nearly two years, and I wanted to discuss somethin' important." He reached inside of his lab coat. "Now, I know it's not a proper proposal, but..." He pulled out a minute, lilac box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring that glistened under the sunlight._

 _Eveena put a hand to her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ri... Ri..." She struggled to refrain from shedding tears of joy._

 _"Eveena... Will you mar-" His sentence was cut short when Eveena leaped into his arms._

 _She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll be more than happy to be your wife! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"_

 _Rick was caught off guard at first, but then he blew out a sigh of relief and hugged her waist._

 _Eveena sniffled. "I love you! Rick, I love you so much!"_

 _Rick kissed her shoulder. "Forever and always?" He asked, although he happily knew the answer anyways._

 _Eveena faced him and smiled, tears still fresh on her rosy cheeks. She smiled a smile that was full of hope and happiness. A smile that, in Rick's eyes, was the absolute equivalent of Paradise. "Yes, Rick. I'll love you forever and always!"_

••• _2_ _Years Later •••_

 _Eveena screamed in agonizing pain. Her vision became blurry and her breathing became rather difficult to achieve._

 _The doctors and nurses crowded around her, fanning her and whatnot._

 _It seemed like one of the nurses called out from far away. "Just breathe, Mrs. Sanchez. You're doing fine."_

 _Eveena obeyed, breathing in and out, her eyes scanning the hospital room for Rick. "Rick..."_

 _A doctor's voice called out. "Your husband's right outside the door, ma'am. But, you need to push."_

 _Eveena obeyed once again, screaming in blistering pain. Sweat coated her skin and hair as her bottom lip quivered in fear. Fear that she and Rick's infant wasn't going to make it. "I... Can't..."_

 _A nurses reassuring voice. "Yes you can, Mrs. Sanchez. One last push, and you and your husband can walk out of here with Beth in your arms."_

 _Eveena wanted that more than anything. All her life, she's had to work for what she's wanted. But, now that she and Rick were about to start a family, she had to work twice as hard for her child's happiness. For her husband's happiness. For her own happiness. For their happiness as a family. She just wished Rick were here to see how much effort she put into surviving for their child. She screamed a shrill, devastated scream as she pushed with all the might that she possibly had left in her. Tears plummeted down her cheeks as she had no choice but to go along with the pain. She felt like her life was being sucked out of her. She couldn't breath and she was too weak to move. She didn't want to die..._

 _An infants sobs echoed throughout the room._

 _Eveena sat up as if on instinct, her eyes falling to her child. She sniffled, on the verge of tears. "May... May I hold her, please?" She reached for Beth, her fingers shivering._

 _The doctor handed Beth to Eveena. As soon as her fragile body touched her hands, a connection sparked between them. One that refused to be broken. Eveena cradled a fussing Beth Sanchez in her arms. "Sh. Sh. Sh. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you."_

 _It was then that she heard a female nurse speak. "Congratulations, Mr. Sanchez. Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl."_

 _Eveena peered up just in time to see Rick hasten towards her, his eyes full of nothing but worry. She smiled with a blush. "Rick..."_

 _Rick held her and Beth close, sniffling and trying his best to refrain from bawling. "I was worried-" He belched. "sick about you. The both of you. D-Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"_

 _Eveena's eye twitched slightly. "Rick. You're burping in between words. Have you been drinking again?"_

 _Rick sighed, a flash of guilt on his face. "Yeah. I mean, what can I say? I'm sitting in some room while both of my baby girls are on the other side and I don't know if they're safe or not."_

 _Eveena smiled even more. "I'll let it slide just this once." She kissed his lips happily and then handed Beth to him._

 _Rick held her in his arms, sniffling once more. "Hey, daddy's girl. Your daddy loves you no matter where he is or what he's doing. No matter where he's going or who he's with, your daddy will always love you." He then looked at Eveena. "And, he'll stop at nothing to protect you and your mommy. And, he'll never leave you. Even if it seems like it, I'll never leave you behind, because I'll always find the both of you. I promise. I love you, Beth." He kissed her forehead tenderly and he kissed Eveena's lips passionately._

 _The stars shined in the sky and the pale full moon levitated above them._

••• _13 Years Later •••_

 _Beth straightened her hair with a comb and sighed. "Mom, is dinner ready yet?" She called from upstairs in her room._

 _Eveena, washing a few bit of dishes, called out. "Almost, honey! Be sure to wash your hands before you come down here!" Her eyes fell to Rick, who sat at the table in silence, staring at the ground. His face was unreadable, but when was it not? Where did the good times go? Probably, in the trash. She was about to say something to him, until the timer 'dinged' and she bent over, pulling a fresh pan of meatloaf out of the oven. Placing it on the stove, she removed her mittens. "We're having your favorite, Rick." She leaned against the counter. "Rick?"_

 _His eyes peered at her, but his head didn't move._

 _Eveena tilted her head slightly. "You know, you can tell me anything." She then turned around and cut him a piece. "Beth's friend Audrey invited her over for a sleepover today, so she'll be having fun with her and her little gang of friends tomorrow night." She then turned and placed a plate of meatloaf in front of him. "We could venture off into our own little Paradise, Mr. Sanchez." There was a flirting tilt in her voice and she flaunted her body towards him majestically._

 _Rick stared into her eyes for a very long time. A. Very. Long. Time._

 _She felt like he was about to say something, but he didn't. She frowned, wondering what she did wrong and if he were upset with her. She then sighed and stood, walking to the bottom of the stairs in the next room. "Beth! Your food's getting cold!"_

 _She heard Beth's voice shout. "Sorry! I was doing something!"_

 _Eveena sighed and walked back to the dining room, expecting to see Rick in the same spot with the same unimpressed stare of his. But, he wasn't. In fact,he was nowhere to be found. She peered up, and the last thing she saw was a green portal, along with the back of his head, disappearing into thin air. She froze, staring at the empty chair, at the untouched meatloaf, at the spot where he and the portal once was. Dropping to her knees, she wept uncontrollably._

 _Beth came downstairs in a hurry, ready to eat. She paused when she saw her mother on the floor crying. "Mom? What's wrong? Where's daddy?"_

 _Eveena was numb. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her Paradise was gone and she couldn't help but ask herself... "What did I do...?"_

 _Beth strained to hear her, beginning to panic. "What? Mom, what's going on?!"_

 _Eveena stared at his chair where he once sat only seconds ago. "What... Did I do wrong?" She closed her eyes, crying for something that she could never have again._

 _ **A sharp, painful, fierce torrent of lightning flowed all throughout her body for what seemed like ages. Then, finally, pitch blackness and silence.**_

 _Eveena opened her eyes, laying in the boat that lingered along the crisp shores. She sat up and looked around. She was close to her answer. She could feel it. But, she couldn't tell which thing she was more afraid of: The reason as to why he left, or what she did after he left. The pieces were all coming together to form an ugly picture... An ugly picture of a shattered Paradise._


	5. Awakening

_Eveena stared into nothing, the white walls engulfing her in the small room. "What did I do?" She asked repeatedly. "What did I do?"_

 _Beth stared at her mother through the glass window, her face coated with fresh tears, old tears. She peered up at the man who was in charge of prescribing Eveena with anti-depressant pills. "Is she going to be okay?"_

 _Dr. Baker sighed. "It'll take her a while to prosper, but don't worry, sweetie. We'll get her there." He forced a reassuring smile._

 _Beth looked down. "My daddy calls me that... I don't like it when..."_

 _Dr. Baker immediately apologized, changing the topic entirely. He cleared his throat. "She'll come around within a couple of weeks. Love is a very powerful fondness. I hate to say it, but I'm worried for all three of you."_

 _Beth swallowed with tears in her eyes._

 _Dr. Baker looked at his patient._

 _Eveena stared at the wall, her eyes lifeless and tired. She was tired of it all. She was tired of wishing for a true love that would never come back. She was tired of waiting for a man who left her side in the blink of an eye. She was tired of crying over somebody who probably wasn't crying over her. She was sick of it. If so, why did she still care for him? Why did she still wake up at night screaming for him to come back? "Why did you leave our Paradise...? What did I do...?" Why did she ask these question aloud, although she knew there would be no answer? Why did she still love him when he threw their love away without hesitation?_

••• _8 Days Later •••_

 _Beth stared at Eveena through the window. She hadn't moved from that spot since she was assigned to this place. Honestly, she thought her mother didn't need to be here. She wasn't crazy..._

 _Eveena looked over at Beth for what seemed like the first time in twenty days._

 _Beth gasped and put a hand to the window, crying once again. For her and her mother, it was a bad habit nowadays. "Mommy! Mommy, I'm right here!" She beamed._

 _Eveena then stood and walked over to the glass and put her hand adjacent to Beth's, smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. She mouthed the words, "I love you."_

 _Beth could no longer control her tears that were mixed with sadness and happiness. "I love you too, mommy! I love you so much! We're gonna get you out of here and you're gonna be ha-" Her sentence was cut short when her smile turned into a frown of complete horror when she watched her mother fall over. Her head collided with the tile floor hardly and she didn't get up. There she laid, like a broken doll._

 _Beth screamed at the top of her lungs. "MOM! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP HER! PLEEASE!" She cried hysterically and began to bam her hands on the glass as soon as doctors and nurses arrived. She couldn't hear the distant voices. All she could focus on was the happy smile her mother was still wearing on her saddened face._

••• _That Same Night •••_

 _Beth paced back and forth across the polished floors, biting her nails. Why did she do that? Did she just want to leave her too like daddy did?! What could she possibly hope to gain from doing that to herself? She sat down and put her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably. She loved her prents more than anything. If she knew that this was going to happen to her family... If she knew that her parents were going to put her and themselves in so much pain..._

 _It wasn't long before she eventually cried herself to sleep._

 _A doctor stared at Beth for a while before gently shaking her. "Hey, c'mon sweetie. You gotta get up now."_

 _Beth yawned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Is my mom okay?" When she heard no response, she gave herself a couple of seconds to wake up and she looked up at him, repeating her question. "Is my mom okay?"_

 _The man looked at the hospital door before walking away and gesturing her to follow him._

 _Beth stood and immediately scurried after him. When the man opened the door, her eyes fell to her mother who was laying in a hospital bed, asleep. She ran over to her and hugged her. "Mommy!" Kissing her forehead a couple of times, she checked for a pulse. Relieved that her heart was still beating, she turned and faced the doctors. "When can I take her home with me?"_

 _The doctors exchanged uneasy glances and one of them cleared his throat. "Bethany, your mother won't be able to come home for a long time."_

 _Beth's smile slipped and her heart raced. 'What do you mean? She's alive, right? Why can't she come home with me?"_

 _One of the nurses stepped in. "Sweetie, your mother's in a coma. That blow to her head was quite hazardous and she's lucky to even be alive. When her cranium hit the floor, her brain swelled and her blood was about to burst right from it. You saved your mother's life when you called for help, and if she were awake right now, she'd be proud of you."_

 _Beth's eyes welled up with tears. "So, she's just gonna sleep like this forever?! She can't eat or sleep or use the bathroom or anything?! As long as she's at home with me, I'll know she's safe, right?"_

 _One of the doctors mumbled. "What, you sayin' we don't do out jobs, kid?"_

 _Beth held her tongue. Her mother told her it was disrespectful to mouth off to an adult. Even if she's in a coma, her daughter would do the right thing and make her happy._

 _The doctor who woke her up spoke. "My apologies. He's had a rough night."_

 _The nurse spoke again. "But, that's nothing compared to what you've been through, Beth. She has to stay here so that we can give her all the treatment she needs. You can visit any time you'd like. You can even help us take care of her."_

 _Beth's smile returned. "Really? I can?"_

 _The nurse smiled. "Yes. You can help bathe her and cut her hair when it grows too long over the seasons. You can help me with everything."_

 _Beth then peered over at her mother. "But... I'm graduating from college when I reach seventeen or older and I'm going to be on my own from there." She sniffled as a couple of tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Will you still take care of her while I'm gone?"_

 _She heard the nurse's voice speak. "Of course, sweetie. But, seventeen's three years from fourteen. You still have plenty of time to take care of her. When you're away at school, we'll take care of her and you can help us out when you get out of school. Deal?" She could hear the smile in her voice._

 _Beth stared at her mother, thinking about what she would really want. All her mother ever wanted was what was best for her and her father. She rarely ever focused on herself. Well, what Beth really wanted was to be with her mother until she grew up and moved on, like all kids do. She turned and smiled at the nurse. "Deal."_

•••

 _This was it. She was ready. She finally realized what happened. Not everything, but close enough. She stood in the boat and walked along the thin plank. She stared at the fresh water. She was ready to return to her family. No matter where they were or what they were doing. No matter where they were going or who they were with. She'd find them. And she'd leave this imaginary dimension she's been creating ever since Rick pulled her through an emerald portal and proposed to her in a place full of extraterrestrials. Is that why she created this dimension in her head? Because she's always wanted to venture with Rick through more and more portals and end up in more and more fascinating places? She had to admit, it did amaze her how he could create a device that allowed him to open a door to a new world. Perhaps she wanted to make one for she and her husband. Perhaps, she wanted to make their own Paradise. In a way, she did. It was just in her head while she was in a coma. Even still, dreams do have a way of keeping you enchanted for a long moment. At this moment, she was ready to flee, to fly, to run far away into the arms of her Paradise that was made just for her: Rick Sanchez. She'd find him. Just like how she found him in that experimenting room 34 years ago. She'd find him again, she was sure of that._

 _She leaped off of the plank and into the waters. The waters engulfed her and she swam all the way to the bottom of the everlasting lake. She froze when she fell upon something: her own reflection. She touched it and it sucked her in. She saw nothing but a city that hurried by here and there, cars that sped by and honked their horns, flashing lights, people running and walking, buildings big and small. She was falling and rising at the same time. It was then that she fell upon a hospital and the speed increased. This was it. She was waking up. She fled through the doctors and nurses and burst through a door labeled "08", she didn't even get to see a body laying on the bed before everything went black._

••• _Eveena "Eve" Sanchez •••_

 _Eve woke up, gasping for air. All she heard was the heart monitor beeping rapidly. She rubbed her eyes and coughed. She looked around the hospital room. "Where is..."_

 _A doctor opened the door gently. "Kathy, where's the comb for-" He dropped a tray that held shampoo, a brush, a flat iron, and a towel. His eyes widened. "Dear God..."_

 _A nurse's voice echoed across the hall. "What was that, Dr. Jones?" A moment of silence. "Dr. Jones?"_

 _The doctor, Dr. Jones, lost control of his breathing and snapped his head towards the hallway. "Medics! We need the medics in here!"_

 _It wasn't long before the doorway was flooded of frightened nurse and doctors, all of them staring at Eve with horror. Wondering why she woke up from her coma two years before she was assigned to._

 _Eve stared at them, her expression never wavering. "Where is he? Where's my husband?"_

••• _Richard "Rick" Sanchez •••_

 _The inmate peered over at Rick, arching an eyebrow, possibly curious as to why a small old man like that was put into the 'Maximum Security' side of the prison. Setting aside his curiosity and slight fear, he asked him. "Eh, what are you in for?" The man's answer only sent chills down his spine._

 _Rick stared into nothing, his expression blank. He thought about his family and also Eve. He stared straight ahead, thinking of the Paradise he had with her, then thinking about what he lost just to save her and their child. He told himself what he lost aloud. "Everything."_

••• _To Be Continued •••_


	6. Harmonious

**Salutations, everyone~**

 **My sincere apologies for not being on very often.**

 **However, I've returned, and I'm ready to continue this** **dramatic love story between genius scientist Rick Sanchez and his alluring wife Eve Sanchez.**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **However, the only character I own is Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, and perhaps a few aliens of my own. I also happen to own a few pieces of poetry here and there, which is also a part of the story. You'll be able to identify it due to the bold/italic print.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" later on due to language or sexual tendencies.**

 **Now, let us gaze upon this spiraling relationship and see what awaits them. Will they be reunited, or will they forever be cast down into a pit full of never-ending pieces of a shattered paradise?**

 _Chapter 6_

 _Harmonious_

••• _Earth Dimension C 137 •••_

 _Beth Smith groaned and turned over in her bed, her feverish skin brushing up against cold glass. She then remembered what happened last night. It was the same as every night that passed by ever since her father had disappeared, permanently, for the second time in her life: a plate of waterworks and bawling with a side of red wine. She tossed the empty tissue box aside and shook the empty wine bottle pathetically. Sighing, she got up and squinted her eyes as she forced herself to move and let some light into her room. She stared at the vast world ahead of her. Out there, there were normal people with normal lives. None of them had anything to cry about and they had nothing to be afraid of. In here, she felt like a scared, helpless little girl who was vulnerable to every monster that lurked around every corner. Was there a reason to go on anymore? Caring about one or even thinking about one was too exhausting. She honestly saw no problem with just laying back and throwing her life away. Kind of like how her daddy threw her away in the dust all over again. Maybe she and her father, like he and her mother, just weren't compatible. Perhaps, they weren't meant to be together after all. If that was the case, why did she still love him? Did he even love_ _ **her**_ _? Maybe, all this time, she was never really his baby girl, but in fact a burden. If that were true, why did he come back to her right when she needed him the most?_

 _The phone rang and she was immediately yanked back into reality. Cold, harsh, merciless reality. The inescapable reality where her father left her alone once more and her mother was still a sleeping corpse. If only she could go somewhere else. Somewhere warm. Some sort of... Paradise far away from this Hell she was stuck in._

 _She picked up the phone and answered it painfully. "Hello?"_

 _"Is this Beth Sanchez?" The caller on the other end sounded urgent... persistent._

 _"Smith. And, yes, this is she." She really wasn't in the mood for another finance notice. She rolled her eyes as she waited for the man to respond. His breathing sounded shaky and he stammered too many times. "... Hello-"_

 _"Bethany. It's your m-mother. She's awake."_

 _ **Cold. Broken. This was how I felt before I met you.**_

 _ **Nothing could relieve the pain that coursed through my body.**_

 _ **The blue skies transform into gray clouds and harsh winds.**_

 _ **The rain drowned my very being and my heart was struck by lightning.**_

 _ **A gate of sorrow locked me away from the real world that lingered in front of me.**_

 _ **My true self is hiding behind this hollow shell called a "body."**_

••• _Northern Muskegon •••_

 _The pale white house itself looked too good to be true. The vast lake behind it was sparkling and it looked fresh despite the alien/human/robot living civilization nowadays. The house was a three story with two windows on the top floor and three windows on the second and third. There were two flower gardens on either side of the front of the house. One garden was blossoming with pink peonies while the other was blooming with suffusing purple lilacs. There was a white stone walkway that led to the black polished door that glistened in the sunlight. The windows were supported by black polished window panes, and the rooftop was a polished black as well. The grass was lush and the sound of alien children playing with human children didn't seem to ease Beth's overwhelming tension._

 _Summer gaped up at the house. "Grandma's parents have got be rich or something. There's no way she could afford this as soon as she's out of a comma!"_

 _Beth turned towards her children. "Did the two of you remember to brush your teeth like I asked?"_

 _Morty and Summer exchanged glances._

 _Beth clenched her teeth, rummaging through her purse. "You know how important this is to me... She's my_ _ **mother,**_ _and I haven't seen her in years." She yanked out a pack of breath mints and poured some in each of their hands._

 _Morty peered down at the mints and then back up at his mother. "Mom, a-are you sure we should be... You know... Coming by to see her after she's waken up out of her comma without you-know-who?"_

 _Jerry chuckled. "Morty, I'm sure Rick is the_ _ **last**_ _person she wants to see right now."_

 _Beth glared at him with hatred-filled eyes. "You don't know anything about my mother, Jerry. She loved my father..." She looked down sadly, blinking away some early tears. "... Probably a little bit more than me." Not waiting for a response, she started up the stone walkway and up to the door. She hesitated at the glass doorknob, afraid to open this door and face the woman she's fought so hard to bring back into her life. Isn't that what she wanted? If so... What was keeping her from walking into that house and seeing her mother on her own two feet rather than asleep for years in a hospital bed? Was it because she wanted her father and mother to at least look each other in the eyes again? She believed for so long that as soon as her mother had woken up from that God forsaken comma, she and her father would be there to hold her close and welcome her back into the world. Where was he now?_

 _Jerry frowned and squeezed Beth's shoulder reassuringly._

 _Despite the anger she'd felt towards him just seconds ago, it made her feel better. She took a deep breath and opened the door._

 _The first thing she saw was a double staircase that was polished white while the rails were polished black. At the top of the stairs there was a black singular side table with a white vase that sat atop and in it were more purple lilacs. On either side of the table there was a white door that led to a bathroom or bedroom. There was a round, black polished stair rail on either side of them above the double stair case that gave a view of the front door. On the second floor there were two separate bedrooms that led to each rounded stair rail. Below their feet there was a polished white floor. On the right side of the main hallway, there was a black and white polished dining room and kitchen. On the left side, there was a black and white furnished living room. However, at the end of the hallway, there was nothing but a singular white side table with a black vase that held pink peonies. Behind it was a sliding door that led outside, where there was a treehouse with a large brown tree that, weirdly enough, had pink peonies and purple lilacs unfolding instead of green tree leaves. Above their heads was a black and white glistening chandelier._

 _Summer leaned in and nudged Morty. "A treehouse? Grandma has kids other than mom?"_

 _Morty shrugged. "I-I dunno. Wha-wha-what's with all the flowers?"_

 _Summer observed them. "I have no idea."_

 _Jerry raised his eyebrows. "This is a really nice place. Was your mom always this rich, honey?"_

 _Beth didn't answer. Couldn't answer. She stared in awe at the peonies. She's seen those flowers so much in her childhood. Too much. The memories flooded her mind and tears that were mixed with happiness, anger, and fear were bound to erupt any minute now. It was then that she heard a voice._

 _"Bethany?"_

 _She turned a little too fast and nearly tripped. However, when she saw her mother walking again, she nearly fainted._

 _Eve's hair was still long and red and beautiful. She still had those three freckles on each cheek and that red lipstick. Her eyes were still enchanting and magical. Her hair was up in a mid-length ponytail that ended a few inches below her rear end, and it was being held together by a large rubber band that was in the shape of a blue peony. On her body, she wore a pink vintage 1950's dress with a tight torso, spaghetti straps, and a circled skirt that stopped a bit above her knees. Embroidered on the torso of her dress were also blue peonies. She held a tray of croissants in her hands and walked towards her daughter, the laced fabric of her dress wishing along her legs and the sound of her heels echoing along the walls. She faced Beth and held her with a free arm, feeling that connection with her that she'd felt when she first held her in her arms as a newborn._

 _Beth whimpered and sniffled in her mother's arms, feeling halfway whole again. It wasn't the three of them, but it was as close as she'd ever get to being with her family again. When they withdrew from the hug, she felt like she had to break the awkward silence. "What's with the fancy getup, mom?" She forced a laugh, trying to make the tears dissipate._

 _Eve smiled warmly. "I thought it would be appropriate to make an exceptional first impression. My sincere apologies if it may seem a little too excessive."_

 _Beth shook her head enthusiastically. "No, mom, you look lovely." She then cleared her throat. "Mom, this is my husband, Jerry. And, these are my children, also your grandchildren, Summer and Morty."_

 _Eve smiled warmly, her eyes looking at all four of them. "It's a pleasure to meet-" She froze, going quiet and losing control of her movements, drooping her shoulders and dropping the tray, a loud clatter echoing among the hallways._

 _Beth held her shoulders. "Mom, what's wrong?" She then noticed her mother looking around frantically. She already knew who she was looking for. "Mom-"_

 _"Wh-Where-" She took in a long breath, as if it were suddenly difficult to breath. "But...?" Panic danced around in her eyes and she dropped to the floor, looking into nothing._

 _Beth was all too familiar with seeing her mother on the floor crying. She knelt down beside her and held her close. Her voice broke as she spoke the truth. "Mom... Daddy's not coming back."_

 _Eve hyperventilated as she cried, balling her hands into shaking fists._

 _Morty, Summer, and Jerry's eyes glistened with tears as well._

•••

 _Squanchy stared from afar, outside of the house and peering into a window. He frowned angrily and took off into the night. He had to change Eve's tears into happiness, and he had to change them_ _ **now**_ _._

 **Does it seem rather dark? If it does, my apologies. If it doesn't, get ready for some more feels up ahead. That's all for this chapter. I need to brainstorm some more in order to create new ones, but if you have any ideas, feel free to comment them below. If I use them, I'll thank you in the authors note above. Until then, farewell~**


	7. I Met You In The Snow

**Alrighty, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Let's get chapter seven rolling along, shall we?**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty, nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **However, the only things I do own are: Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, a few aliens, Rick's mother, Eve's mother, a robot servant, and my poetry that coincides with the story.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" in the future prior to language and sexual tendencies.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Chapter 7_

 _"I Met You In The Snow"_

••• _Northern Muskegon, Wednesday, December 27, 1937 •••_

 _Eva Needful, at the age of five,stared at the white skies and the white treetops. The tree branches were practically frozen and the leaves were glistening ice sickles under the small shimmer of sunlight that wrestled with the pale clouds in an attempt to brighten up the day. A white bow wrapped her scarlet hair into two curly twin tails that spiraled below her ears, and she looked down at her broken antlers she'd worn at the school's Christmas program. She wore a black, long sleeved shirt with a white collar over white stockings and brown fur boots. Over the shirt and stockings, she wore a red dress that contained four brown buttons on the torso of the dress. The rest of the dress was slightly wavy,and she had a singular buckle on each fur boot that was the same black as the outline of the white collar on her shirt. She stared out at the snow that coated the road and her mother was forced to slow down. Trying to ignore the silence, Eva pulled out a book from her blue, light pink, hot pink, and purple bunny designed book bag and began to read._

 _Her mother, Elora, frowned as she peered at her daughter in the mirror. Her ebony hair covered her back like a shadow and her eyes danced like rubies when she smiled at her. "Would you like to hear the news, dear?"_

 _Eva didn't respond. She flipped through the pages of her book and was afraid to speak._

 _Elora sighed and turned up the radio. She listened to the weather forecast, continuously taking glances at Eva._

 _"Good afternoon, everyone, and I hope you've brought your hot cocoa because today is going to be a literal breeze!" An old tune played in the background as the chipper man spoke a little too enthusiastically. "Burrrr! Is it just me, or would you rather not be a tree?" An audience laughed at his remark. "Starting from today to the thirty first, get ready for snowstorms, flurries, and literal cold shoulders, and above all, now say it with me folks," The audience joined him as he wished everyone a "very merry Christmas" and her mother turned on the windshield wipers as more and more drops of snow fell onto the car._

 _Elora looked at Eva and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, sweetie. There's always next year."_

 _Eva knew she was talking about the Christmas program, and the embarrassment only made her more muted than before._

 _Elora frowned and focused her attention back to the road in front of her._

 _Then, she gasped._

 _Before Eva could react, everything went white. All she heard was a crash, and the soft winds from the snow that lingered above her afterwards._

 _ **I met you in the snow**_

 _ **Yes, my bones were numb, but my feet trudged through the ice and I found my way into your arms**_

 _ **Although it felt as though the freezing turmoil would never end, as soon as I caught a glimpse of your face it felt as though the love between us just started**_

 _ **Yes, the frigid weather froze every ounce of hope I had left within me.**_

 _ **However, my dear, that enchanting smile you gave me warmed my heart for a decade.**_

•••

 _Eva opened her eyes, although it pained her to do so. Her first thought went to her mother, and she tried to figure out where she was. Her second thought went to herself. Was she alive? Was she trapped under a heap of snow? It was a shame, really. Something so beautiful could turn out to be a horrifying monster. She then heard her mother's reassuring voice, followed by another woman's frantic and apologetic voice._

 _"I am_ _ **so**_ _sorry, ma'am! I couldn't see the road and damn it if that God forsaken deer hadn't have ran out in front of me!"_

 _Elora responded calmly. "It's quite alright. Neither of us are at fault here."_

 _Eva tilted her head upward slightly and she saw a boy with messy brown hair through the smashed glass window. He wore a black shirt with a red science symbol on the front over jean shorts and a pair of white sneakers. As soon as her eyes caught sight of him, she couldn't stop looking. She wanted him to help her. She was scared. She wanted to get out, but her mother was too busy trying to calm down the sympathetic woman. On instinct, as soon as she'd hoped for that, he broke out into a run and came to her aid. She watched in awe as he tried to yank the car door open._

 _The woman then looked at him and hurried over. "Richard, it's okay. Let mommy do it." The woman yanked the car door open vigorously and Eva stumbled, nearly falling on her face before her mother caught her in her arms._

 _As Elora checked for scratches, marks, or bruises, Eva couldn't help but notice the boy, Richard, reaching for her when she was close to plummeting to the ice-covered grass. For some reason... That made her feel safe._

 _The woman held Richard's hand and cleared her throat. "My name is Rosemary. This is my baby, Richard. He just turned four a couple of months ago."_

 _Elora beamed. "This is Eva. She turned five in October." She then went silent. "... Don't you two go to the same school, sweetie?"_

 _Eva looked up at her mother and then she looked back down._

 _Elora sighed, peering back at her subdued vehicle. "May we have a ride home, if it's not too much to ask? We live just North of here."_

 _Rosemary smiled. "Of course."_

•••

 _Eva found herself staring out at the white scenery ahead of her once again. Her expression was dull, and although this world was full of good people, she still felt alone. It hurt her. It hurt too much. However, when she saw Richard, she didn't feel alone. She felt like she could do anything. She felt... Human. It was then that she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked over and saw that Richard was trying to hand her a piece of notebook paper. She took it._

 _He looked away, his cheeks red._

 _She unfolded it and she froze. On it, it read:_ _ **You did a good job at the Christmas program. Those bullies shouldn't have laughed at you when you had trouble speaking up in front of everyone. You just have to take your time and sing when you're ready to sing. I wanted to catch you when you fell, but it was all crazy after that. I hope you're okay, and whenever they bother you again, just come and find me. I'll hurt them. Then, I'll make them apologize to you. You can call me Rick. It's nice to meet you, Eva. :)**_

 _Eva swallowed and her eyes glistened with tears. She immediately put her head down, trying not to be noticed._

 _Rick reached for her, but he turned away, about to burst into tears himself if he watched her cry any longer. He then felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over and he raised his eyebrows when she leaned over and whispered in his ear:_

 _ **Thank you, Rick. I wanna be friends with someone like you. You can call me Eve.**_

 _He blushed and looked at her when she returned to her spot._

 _Eve, with moist tears still in her eyes, smiled for the first time in her life. At him. At the first man who ever promised to protect her._

••• _Northern Muskegon, Earth Dimension C 137, 2015 •••_

 _Beth stared out the window at the lake that shimmered in the sunlight._

 _"Bethany?"_

 _Beth turned around and smiled immediately. "Mom! You're okay."_

 _Eve nodded. "My sincere apologies if I may have caused distress."_

 _Beth shook her head. "No, mom. It's fine. I'm just lucky you're safe."_

 _"Did I ever inform you of me and your father's encounter?"_

 _"Mom, please-"_

 _"It's quite alright. I assure you, I won't faint again."_

 _"I thought you already told me, though."_

 _"I didn't."_

 _"You did. Dad was working on some experiment and you came in and-"_

 _"No. We met a very long time ago. It was cold, but seeing your father warmed my heart."_

 _Beth straightened her posture in her chair, eager to listen._

 _Eve smiled, remembering it all as if it were yesterday. She blushed when she began to tell her tale. "I met him in the snow..."_

••• _Intergalactic Prison •••_

 _Rick stared into nothing, like he always did. He let a slight belch slip out and he ignored his aching bones. He felt cold and alone. However, it wasn't the same coldness he felt on the day he met his wife. When he saw her in that broken down car, something inside of him snapped. He couldn't control himself or his actions. An instinct he never knew he had stirred within him. No, it wasn't the same cold he felt on that day. Because, that day, he was cold for one second, and he was warm the next. Right now, the coldness never left his side._

 _It was then that the machine he was wired to popped from its sockets and it lifted into the air, floating its way out of the Maximum Security wing, past the rest of the facility and onto the floor that was just miles away from the main entrance to the prison. He arched a side of his unibrow in confusion as the bureaucrats freed him from the machine and he watched it float back to its spot. He then heard someone clear his throat. Looking down, he saw Squanchy peering up at him. "Squanchy?"_

 _Squanchy grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the exit. "No time to talk now. We gotta get you a new portal gun."_

 _As they exited the prison, Rick tried to pull from his grasp. "Where the hell are you taking me?!"_

 _"Back to where it all started!" He turned and flashed a mischievous smile at him. "To the snow!"_

 **Well, that's all I've thought of for now. Thank you for reading. If you like it, don't forget to favorite and follow! Until then, farewell~**


	8. Refusal

**Hello, everyone~!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the inactivity, but I'm very prepared to give chapter eight a shot!**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty, nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **However, the only character I do own is: Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, Elora Needful, Rick's mother, a few aliens, a robot servant, and my poetry that coincides with the story. You'll be able to identify it due to the bold/italic print.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" later on due to language and/or sexual tendencies.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Chapter 8_

 _Refusal_

 _Eveena lifted her fork and looked beside her, half expecting to see Rick sitting there and giving her that dashing yet mischievous smirk he always gave her. She felt like a fool, making a bunch of preparations for him. She even made his favorite dish and was expecting to share it with him as well as the whole family. That was what her entire life was dedicated to: expectations. Her father always expected better of her, while her mother only expected her to do what she loved and to be happy doing it. That was why she loved her mother. Her mother didn't believe in "not good enough". She only believed in "doing all that you can". However, even her mother expected her to do her best at her first grade Christmas program. So did her classmates. Her life was full of expectations, and it was ironically painful how she expected Rick to be here by her side right now. Everyone expected her to do something in her life, but when_ _ **she**_ _finally expected someone who claimed he loved her to be by her side, he wasn't there. She was alone, although she was in a room full of the family she'd missed so much. Every time someone wanted something from her, she'd do it for them. Why was it that when she wanted her husband back, she couldn't have him? Pushing away the pity party, she sighed and took a mouthful of homemade meatloaf in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, taking a glance at her grandchildren._

 _Summer barely paid attention to her food while she continued to randomly push buttons on her phone. However, she wasn't paying attention to the content of her cellular device. Her eyes were staring into nothing and were shielded by a cloud of sadness._

 _Morty averted eye contact and tried to focus too much on eating his food. He seemed as though he was fighting a losing battle and was struggling to make it look like he'd won._

 _Swallowing her food, Eveena peered at Jerry._

 _Jerry ate happily, not having a worry in the world. She listened while he babbled on and on about his job and he made it hard to believe there was a family member missing from the dinner table._

 _Picking up her fork, she looked at her daughter and her heart nearly dropped from her chest._

 _Beth stared at her food and she took small bites of it. She had a faint, sad smile fixed on her face and her eyes were clouded with pain. She had bags under her eyes and her expression was distraught and exhausted. She used to smile so often back then, but now she looked like her world had been ripped away and she was left in an unknown realm._

 _None of them, not even her, had to say anything to know what the other was feeling. Except, maybe Jerry._

 _The four of them lost something that was special to them: Rick. He brightened their lives in a way nobody else could. He may have acted like he didn't care, but he did. And, he showed it in little ways that only the people who cared about him could see. He was a husband, a father, a grandfather, a friend. He made their lives better and he didn't even have to try._

 _As soon as Eveena saw him, he made her life worth living. Her life used to be dull and monochromatic. However, as soon as his eyes met hers, a blast of color and suffusing light brightened her entire universe. She wished it could stay that way. She wished it could always stay that way. But, it couldn't. Was she the reason as to why he wasn't here? Was he out there somewhere, happy and free without a care in the world? Did he leave them just like how he left her long ago? Was he happy with them? Was he happy with_ _ **her**_ _?_ _ **He must have been elated to be by her side, right? Otherwise, why would he just get up and leave without even saying goodbye?! Why would he just walk out of her life as if her feelings didn't even matter to him?! Oh, how happy he was with his family! You could tell by the way he distanced himself from her and their daughter with every new year and every holiday! With every birthday party and every family dinner, where was he?! Was drowning yourself in alcohol a much better method to live your life rather than spending at least a day with the woman you married and the child you brought into this world?!**_

 _"Mom? MOM!" She heard Beth's yell of panic followed by a loud sound of glass shattering nearby._

 _Eveena flinched and looked around, searching for the broken glass. It was then that she peered down at her hand that used to hold her wine glass... Only now the palm of her hand was impaled with multiple,tiny glass shards, and blood oozed from the cuts and gashes. She arched an eyebrow. She didn't feel anything... Although her hand was bleeding profoundly and trembling severely, she couldn't feel the pain. She peered up at her family members, whose faces were filled with blistering terror and fear._

 _A robotic servant rushed to her aid on silver wheels. Its oval-shaped and rather minute body was shaded pink with a silver "OFF" button on its back. It had wire-thin arms with clamping hand devices that were similar to a wrench. There was a gap between its torso and its pink and gray multicolored head. The two silver antennas on its head beeped a couple of times before it spoke in a small, feminine voice. When it did speak, a pink line aimlessly zig zagged along the silver, electronic screen. "External bleeding detected. Delivering medical kit." It was then that the robotic servant plucked out the glass with a pair of tweezers it collected from a compartment within its torso, as well as healing the wounds with a bottle of peroxide. Eve watched the robot go to work on her hand, still wondering why it was practically numb before the glass even collided into her skin._

 _When the robot was finished, it spoke once again. "Healing process complete. Now prescribing anti-depressants, pain relief, and engaging in weekly cranium bandage replacement."_

 _Beth could feel her eyes beginning to water, but she mentally halted the coming tears. "Cranium bandage replacement...?"_

 _After wrapping Eve's hand in bandages, the robot reopened its compartment and withdrew a bandage and a syringe that contained a blue liquid. It then lifted Eve's hair into a neat bun, revealing a bandage that was cloaked around her temples. It was awfully bloodied and it was beginning to become slightly loose. The robot removed the bandage and everyone froze._

 _On Eve's right temple,there was a bloody, open gash that barely seemed to be healing. It was so open, the bone was visible. There were even signs of past stitching and reopening. She sighed, embarrassed as the robot inserted the syringe deep within the wound and injected the light blue serum into it. After that, the robot wrapped the newly cleaned bandage around her temples and put her hair back down._

 _Beth stared, on the verge of tears. "Mom...?"_

 _Eve then mouthed down two pain reliefs and an anti-depressant pill._

 _Jerry stared as well, woefully._

 _Morty swallowed his food, watching her and having a hard time believing that this was indeed Rick's wife._

 _Summer couldn't take her eyes off her. She was pretty enough to be a fairy. However, she couldn't help but think that grandpa Rick might have had something, everything to do with that broken... battered and darkened side of her grandmother._

 _Breaking the awkward silence, Eve cleared her throat and flashed an embarrassing grin. "How old are you, Morty and Summer?"_

 _Morty and Summer were both caught off guard, not expecting her to say anything._

 _Summer answered first. "Eighteen."_

 _Morty followed shortly after. "I, uh... I'm fifteen."_

 _Eve's smile turned into a sad one. "Did you ever spend time with Rick?"_

 _There was a dreadful, agonizing silence._

 _Summer answered for her brother, who went mute. "Yeah. We were with him all the time. Well, until..." She held her tongue and averted her gaze._

 _Eve's smile decreased. "Until what..?"_

 _Beth closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "Mom... Dad lived was us for a good two years, but then he left without trace. I don't know where he went or if he's even alive, but it seems like he's definitely off the grid. It's been a year since then." Her voice cracked during the end of her explanation. She wasn't expecting her mother to answer so quickly._

 _However, none of them were prepared for what she'd say._

 _Eve spoke, her voice gentle and her face unreadable. "Oh, so if I'm correct... Your father decided to provide two entire years worth of your time, but he couldn't even visit a small hospital in Muskegon to check up on his wife in a coma? Why not, I wonder. Was it because he was too busy frolicking after extra terrestrial bimbos, or smuggling otherworldly drugs and weapons... getting high, murdering people like a crazed assassin, and becoming a heart breaker in the process? Was he too busy living the life of an intergalactic criminal to at least use one of those God-forsaken portals to see if I were alive or not? Did he not care, or was it me? Was I too weak? Did I add boredom to his life?" Her breathing increased, and her voice became high and frantic. "WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID I DO?" Her sobs echoed up and down the walls._

 _They all tensed up. She knew. She knew all along what Rick was doing. Why then, did she stay with him? Did she love him too much to let him go? Did she just tell herself to deal with it? Why? Why would she put herself through this much pain? What hold did Rick Sanchez have on her? What hold does he still have on her to this day?_

••• _Earth Dimension C 135, Soul's Asylum •••_

 _Eve kicked and slashed around, breathing in quick, frantic breaths. She struggled to get out of the restraints. She then began to cry, wheezing and clenching her teeth. She stared up at the ceiling, her teary eyes glimmering._

 _It was then that a green portal appeared in front of her and Rick and Squanchy emerged from it._

 _Eve froze, her eyes focused on Rick._

 _When the portal disappeared behind them, Squanchy groaned. "We were so close, eh Rick? Looks like this is Dimension C 135, not C 137." When he heard no response, he peered up at Rick. "Ri-" He stared up at Rick sadly._

 _Rick didn't even notice the tears that fell down his cheeks. All he noticed was Eve laying in that bed, tied up like a monster. She was far from that, in his eyes. However, he knew that the Eve he once had... His Eve... Was gone now. All that was left was this traumatized woman who was kicking and screaming like some sort of beast. And, he had nobody to blame but himself._

 **Salutations, everyone!~ My sincere apologies if this chapter may seem a little dark and also if it took a little too long to arrive. However, it's here now and that's all that matters. Stay tuned for more of Rick and Eve's love story and prepare for more feels coming your way. Until then, farewell~**


	9. The Evest Eve

**Hello, again~!**

 **Here we are, with chapter nine ready to go~**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty, nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **However, the only character I do own is: Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, Elora Needful, Rick's mother, a few aliens, a robot servant, and my poetry that coincides with the story. You'll be able to identify it due to the bold/italic print.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" later on due to language and/or sexual tendencies.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Chapter Nine_

 _The Evest Eve_

 _Eveena stood outside in the garden, kneeling down beside the plants. She stared at them hardly, peering down at her bandaged hand. She didn't understand. Did she love Rick or did she despise him? Was it a bit of both? Certainly, she didn't hate him. If that were the case, why did she break something just by the mere thought of him? The sound of a few footsteps brought her attention upwards._

 _Summer stared down at her, both hands fidgeting in front of her and she tried her best to maintain eye contact. When she finally gave up and realized she couldn't, she looked away and began to speak. "Hey, grandma? I found some papers over on your bedside table while mom and I were helping your robot clean your room. And, um.. Mom told me that she'd talk to you about it later on, but I can't wait on her being afraid to intervene with a serious matter." Without another word, Summer reached into her pocket, pulling out a number of folded papers and contracts._

 _Eve watched her, her expression slightly faltering into a pained one._

 _Summer then unfolded the papers, showing one to Eve. "S-see this? This is a signed contract by some man named Albert Jones to have you committed into Soul's Asylum any time you act out. And in fine print, it says 'the patient will be remaining in the current facility until further notice from family members or until the termination of the symptoms from the following liquidized medications: E-08, 27-V, 77-O, L-89, 43-U, 11-T, I-14, 5-O, N-79, etcetera.' Then, it says down here, 'The assigned immunizations are not intended to strengthen the patient's emotional, physical,or mental stability as well as anything pertaining to extra-mundane or unearthly cogency. The following medications are meant to relax the patient's mental state as well as diffuse all negative memories and/or incidents that have anything to do with Rick Sanchez.' Grandma, you know that they're not helping you, right? I think this Albert guy just wants to get paid so he fills you up with a bunch of harmful injections and pills! Do you remember when your robot injected you with that blue stuff yesterday afternoon? What was that called?"_

 _Eve stayed silent during all of this, however when Summer asked her what the serum was called, she answered. "5-O."_

 _"Do you know what the real purpose for that stuff is?"_

 _Eve shook her head. "Sir Jones stated the information was classified and is classified for every medicine he prescribes me.."_

 _Summer clenched her fist. "He can't do that! You need to know what you're taking! This stuff could kill you!"_

 _"... I see..." Her gaze was fixed on the flowers intently._

 _Summer frowned, flipping to another page. "There's more, grandma. Here's a list of all of the injections that they've put in you so far and this is what they really do to you. 27-V stops you from dying and from bleeding, but you can still feel pain. L-89 gives you better hearing, tasting, seeing, and smelling senses than the regular human being. 43-U gives you the ability to... Communicate with plants and insects? Ew. Anyways, 11-T gives the ability to read or sense the emotions... Or control the emotions of other human beings, plants, or animals. And 5-O increases your emotions to a maximum state, and that would explain why you freaked out earlier... The last one... N-79... Lets you travel between two or more dimensions, realities, or realms." She put the papers down and dropped her head sadly, glancing up at her grandmother. "Grandma, why else would they need to inject you with all of this crazy stuff? They're trying to turn you into some kind of unnatural and obscure experiment for something terrible, and I bet the government has something to do with it now that there's a bunch of aliens walking around here on Earth! And, all of these injections have terrible side-affects, 5-O being a prime example! And what does Albert do when your body and your brain functions react to those side affects? He doesn't even give you ANY medicine to help and he covers it up with a lie, saying that you're just "acting out!" He brings you back to that asylum and they do more disgusting tests on you, don't they?" Her eyes brimmed with tears when Eve didn't answer. "Don't they?!"_

 _Eve peered away from the flowers, her own eyes beginning to well up with tears. She hugged herself, shying away from Summer. "Yes.. They do. My sincere apologies for not alerting the authorities or even my own family members. Whenever I used to seek help, everyone would view me as someone who was completely bonkers. That gave Sir Jones an absolutely perfect opportunity to apologize for my behavior and claim that I was merely acting out once again." A few tears spiraled down her cheeks that were flushed with embarrassment. "It hurts. The injections... The aftershocks... The feeling of those terrible fluids coursing through my veins and my skin and my blood. It hurts so bad that I try to scratch it out or force it out in any way possible. I... I'm not crazy... I'm not..."_

 _Summer knelt down in front of her, gathering her hands into her own. "Grandma Eve, let us help you. Please. We're your family. We love you. We don't want to see you like this, and I honestly believe that grandpa Rick wouldn't like to see you like this either." She smiled reassuringly._

 _A nearby flower rustled at the mention of his name around the same time Eve's cheeks flushed red. "Rick..." She looked down and smiled._

 _Summer noticed this and looked at her again. "Now, grandma this is important. What injections did they inject you with already?"_

 _Eve's smile decreased and she looked down. "They've injected me with 27-V, 77-O, 43-U, 11-T, and 5-O. They've done each of these injections numerous times now. I lost count.. My apologies."_

 _Summer smiled. "No, it's okay. You're gonna be okay, I promise. Now, let's go out to eat tonight. Maybe a Chinese restaurant or a buffe."_

 _Eve blinked. "Alright, I'll go and get ready." She stood and walked into the house, not bothering to close the door behind her._

 _When she was out of her sight, Summer withdrew the space phone she'd used to contact her grandfather and Morty with previously. "Did you get all that?"_

 _On the other line, Squanchy replied. "Yeah, I did. Oh man, Rick's gonna throw a fit when he hears about this. You know how much he loves her."_

 _"Wait, what? But, grandpa Rick left her."_

 _Something in Squanchy's voice shifted. "So? Have you ever stopped to wonder why? He left to protect Eve and Beth. He didn't leave to put her where she is now. That's the main reason why he hates himself so much. He thinks he ruined the person she used to be."_

 _Summer remained silent, not being able to find a suitable response._

 _"Who do you think is behind all of this?"_

 _"What do you mean? It's that Albert douche, of course."_

 _Squanchy's voice darkened. "No, I mean who do you think is_ _ **really**_ _behind all of this?"_

 _"Is there something you're not telling me?"_

 _It was then that Squanchy hung up the phone._

 _Summer arched an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes with a sigh. She then stood and walked into the house._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Evil Morty stared off into space with a rather unpleasant glare fixed on his face. "So, you're saying that Summer and that dreaded cat are trying to reunite Rick with Eve?"_

 _"Y-Yes Sir.." Albert averted eye contact fearfully. However, his blood ran cold when Evil Morty began to laugh. "S-Sir? I fail to see the laughing matter. Earth Rick from Earth Dimension C 137, The Rickest Rick, is out of intergalactic prison and I'm certain that his feline ally will indeed tell him what I've done with Eveena! He'll come after us and we're barely finished with our EVOLUTION C 137 process, mainly because Eve's family members have now taken her into custody and we rarely have time to continue the process!"_

 _"Do you know the meaning of EVOLUTION C 137? I_ _ **want**_ _The Rickest Rick to return and I_ _ **want**_ _to see the look on his face when he sees his wife evolving into a Rick-killing machine. We'll inflict her with the abilities of the aliens of which no one has yet defeated, in human form. With the help of the serums that were carefully extracted from each extra terrestrial being, we'll have her destroy all of the remaining Rick's I've yet to kill, or perhaps she'll just go completely insane due to the side affects altogether. What better way for Rick Sanchez to suffer than to have his wife committed for life, and the cause? Being guilty of murdering countless Ricks in countless timelines, but having no memory of doing so thanks to those lovely ECT's. Or just simply losing her sanity altogether, and being nothing but a hollow shell of the woman she once was. It's the perfect plan. She'll be the one locked behind bars or locked away in a mental asylum for the rest of her life. Either way, he's lost the love of his life once and for all."_

 _Albert watched the little mastermind laugh to himself, however there was something that didn't add up. "Um.. Sir?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You said Rick's wife. I believe she's his ex wife, considering-"_

 _"Considering what? He left her? No matter." He finally turned and faced him, his eye patch returned and his eerie smile remaining. "To be an ex wife or husband, you have to file the divorce papers to confirm that you are no longer married. If you remember, Rick walked out on Eveena without a word, and Eveena broke down immediately afterwards, so neither of them truly signed anything. Not to mention, each of them still have their engagement rings." He then withdrew a silver ring with a medium-sized crystal that glimmered in the dimmed light. "It was always in his coat pocket, while her ring never left her index finger. I've just taken it upon myself to perhaps add more fuel to the flames." He rotated the ring around in his fingers. "Love is quite a beautiful and delicate thing, kind of like Eve. It's a shame we're turning her into the exact opposite, though. Wouldn't you agree to disagree, Albert?"_

 _Albert didn't answer. He just stared at him quietly._

 _Evil Morty continued. "Besides, this is the Rickest Rick. Earth Rick Sanchez from Earth Dimension C 137. Do you know why he's considered the Rickest Rick of them all? Because, he's the one of the **only** Rick's who genuinely care for his Morty, as well as the rest of his family. If you recalled his pathetic crying over his Morty, you'd think that his Morty would be his weak spot. But, no. Oh, no. His **real** weakness is Eveena. The love of his life whom he never actually stopped loving to begin with. He's the Rickest Rick because he loves her more than any Rick in any timeline. And that, Albert, is **exactly** how we're going to put an end to Rick Sanchez once and for all."_

••• _To Be Continued •••_

 **Hello, everyone!~ Chapter 10 will be revealed soon. You never expected that one, did you? Well, I'm off for now. Be prepared for another round of Rick and Eve's shattered Paradise in due time. Until then, farewell~**


	10. No Name

**Hello, again!~**

 **Chapter 10 is finally ready to be revealed and I'm proud to say that there may be a little bit of Rick and Eve in this one.**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty, nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **However, the only characters I do own are: Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, Elora Needful, Rosemary Sanchez, Emma, a few aliens, a few robots, and my poetry that coincides with the story. You'll be able to identify it due to the bold/italic print.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" later on due to language and/or sexual tendencies.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Chapter Ten_

 _No Name_

 _Eveena woke up the next morning, rising from her bed and walking to the nearby bathroom. She turned on the light, squinting her eyes slightly as the brightness nearly blinded her. She turned on the faucet and let a handful of water pour into the palms of her hands. Peering up into the mirror, she examined her facial features: soft skin, a small nose, long scarlet hair that ended a few inches below her waistline, three freckles on each cheek, red lipstick that surprisingly remained on her lips. Eyes that were full of all different kinds of emotions. Different kinds of tears, old or new. She splashed her face with warm water and breathed heavily. "One... Two... Three... Four..." She counted and turned off the light, walking back towards her room, taking slow steps in the hallway. "Five... Six... Seven... Eight..." She rounded the corner and entered her room, staring at her empty bed and cursing herself for yearning to see Rick's sleeping body under the covers. She turned her back to her bed and sat upon the sheets. "Nine... Ten.." She opened her eyes and stared at the floor. "You will not let him take control of your feelings and your emotions. You are stronger than this." She breathed in and out several times before clapping twice and standing up again, walking towards her closet and opening it. She reached for a dress that had a white torso with a red outline down the middle. At the waist, there was a tan, wrap-around bow in the center that was small and minute. Right underneath the bow, there was the skirt of the dress, which was long and slightly wavy. It ended just above her ankles and on her feet she wore red high heels. She then picked up a bucket, a small shovel, and a white gardening hat. Placing the hat upon her head, she then walked out of her room, downstairs, and out of her house door towards her gardens. Sitting on her knees while the skirt of her dress fanned out along her legs like a red blanket, she began to dig the flowers out of the soil and place them in the green bucket. She could hear them crying, begging for water. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she spoke to them, forcing a smile. "No worries. I'll give you all a life's supply of water when I'm done."_

 _"Who are you talking to?" Jerry's voice was full of confusion._

 _Eve looked up at him. "The flowers. They need water. They're in pain." She then proceeded with digging up the flowers, not waiting for a response._

 _"Oh, I get it. You know, you don't have to mistake the voices in your head for flowers."_

 _She paused. "Voices... In my head?" She set the shovel down._

 _Jerry stammered. "I-I mean.. Well, they may not be voices, but I was just guessing because most mental patients suffer from that kind of thing. If they are voices, it's not your fault. We'll get you all the help you need."_

 _"I need... Help?" Her eyes brimmed with new tears._

 _"W-Wait! I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I just... Well..."_

 _She closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten._

 _Jerry sighed. "I'll... I'll just go."_

 _She heard his footsteps fade away, but his words never left her mind. Voices in her head... Needing help... Mental Patient...? Was that why they came back so quickly? Is that why they continued to stay with her?_

••• _Later That Day •••_

 _At the dinner table, they all sat in silence. It seemed like they had nothing to talk about nowadays. Nowadays all they could do was make sure Eve didn't hurt herself or continue to find ways to find Rick's location with their space phone. If anyone could get Eve back to the way she used to be, it was Rick. They listened to her stories about she and Rick's time together. They knew that Rick was never really any good at expressing his true feelings because of the way people treated him. But, whenever he was with Eve, he'd express everything and anything with her. He told her that he has always been uncertain with her, and that was what he loved about her. He told her that he was always afraid of truly being with her because he was scared he'd ruin everything. Apparently, Eve used to have a bad condition that limited her body operations as well as her immune system functioning. She couldn't be outside in intense heat or else she'd fall into a week-long series of high fevers, coughing fits, and severe dehydration. Her immune system was fragile and her body was weak. However, as she got older it started to fade away and it failed didn't stop her from living her life the way she wanted to. She still walked outside and still harvested plants. She stated that the drink in his flask was the first drink she and him drank together: Scotch Whiskey. She also explained to them that their time together was on and off in their early ages because Eve was going to therapy or she was too sick to attend school. They first met in the snow, ages five and four. Then, in grade school, ages seven and eight. During that time, Eve was seeking help from a psychiatrist after having night terrors and hallucinations of dead animals after her cat passed away. After that, they met in middle school, ages twelve and thirteen. Then, in high school, ages seventeen and eighteen. During that stretch of time, Eve was sick and she was also bounced around from mental home to mental home, trying to get treatment for the voices in her head that insisted she kill her father for abandoning her and her mother. Lastly, they met up with one another outside of college. He was working on something in a science lab, and she was heading towards her new job at a nearby library. When they looked at each other, it felt like a fire erupted. It felt like an explosion bounced around in her chest. To this day, she'll never know why she chose to look inside of that room. It was almost as if she'd be regretting something for an eternity if she didn't. He was caught off guard and an explosion from his experiment erupted. Without a word, she reached her hand out to help him up, with his now spiky hair that made her smile for an unknown reason. The first words he said to her were: "What's that for? Care to lead me to Paradise, my lady?" Her heart fluttered, but she managed a laugh. They introduced themselves, and Rick asked her why she didn't have a last name. Her response was: "Well, perhaps if the right man decides to lead me to Paradise I'll have one, Mr. Sanchez." Anyone could see his blush from a mile away. He then responded with: "We'll see, now won't we?" She answered his question with: "I'm sure we will." Afterwards, he asked her to have a drink, and she agreed. That was where she had her first drink with a childhood friend, a highschool sweetheart, her future husband. He then promised her that he'd see her again, and seemed to disappear for about a week. During that time, she focused on reading books and considered becoming a novelist. But, he came back like he promised. She was sitting at the town's botanical garden reading a romance novel, when Rick sat by her. He looked into her eyes and he said: "It's been a while, hasn't it, No Name?" That was his nickname for her until they got married, and it made her laugh every time._

 _It wasn't Rick that made her crazy. She was already that way. It was what she was exposed to, what she grew up with, and how many buttons were pushed before she broke. Rick was the only thing that lightened her life. Now, she had their grandchildren, her daughter, and her son-in-law here with her. She had to make the best of it, despite her suspicions. Was she crazy? Did she really need help? No. They were family. They'd never do that to her. Right? They loved her, didn't they?_ _ **Or were they just afraid of her? Were they afraid of her mentally collapsing one day? Was that why they stayed with her? Because they were keeping watch for the psychopath who would snap at any-**_

 _ **No. Stop it. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten. Jumping to conclusions is bad for you. You are stronger than this.**_ _It was then that she took a deep breath and picked up her wine glass, staring at it for a while before taking a sip. She was barely able to swallow before Emma sped over to her at an immense speed and injected an orange liquid into her ankle._

 _There was an eerie, hair-raising silence._

 _It was then that Eve began to tremble uncontrollably and hyperventilate. She then screamed shrilly, clawing at her ankle and crying in pain as her nails pierced her skin. She fell out of her seat, scratching her bloodied ankle. She bammed her fists on it, hit her leg on the marble floor, did anything and everything to try to rip her ankle apart._

 _Summer shot out of her seat, covering her mouth with shivering hands._

 _Morty's eyes brimmed with tears and he stood there, frozen in fear. "Oh crap.. Oh jeez.."_

 _Beth and Jerry stood, holding her back and struggling when Eve began to kick and scream in panic and fear. Her screaming and crying merged together and Beth's own eyes began to brim with tears. "Mom! Mom, please calm down! It's okay!" Her attention then turned to Emma, her eyes filling with hatred."What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

 _Emma remained silent, the pink line flat and straight. It was almost as if she'd shut down._

 _Tears of anger and fear and panic streamed down her cheeks. "ANSWER ME!" Her attention then focused on Eve after another moment of silence from Emma. "Please, it's gonna be okay!" Her grip on her tightened when Eve suddenly went limp. "Mom..? MOM!"_

 _Summer glared at Emma. "What the hell did you inject her with?!"_

 _Emma spoke. "Brain and body paralyzing and numbing serum fully exposed." There were a few beeps. "Contacting Albert Jones, owner of Soul's Asylum, for the receiving of committed patient Eveena Sanchez."_

 _Morty's eyes widened. "What?! Why?! She-she didn't do anything!"_

 _Summer leaped in front of the tiny robot, shielding Eve. "No! You can't send her back there! It's not her fault!"_

 _Beth held her mother close, peering at her ankle closely. There was... A flickering, radiant orange glow that seemed to be gyrating from within the skin of her ankle, the exact same place where Emma injected that same orange serum. She then noticed how she flipped out immediately after she was injected with it. Then, she remembered how she began to cry and scream, "What did I do?!" after she was injected with the blue serum the other day when Beth told her about Rick. "The kids are right. It's not my mom. I'll admit, a part of her is off the deep end, but these injections and crap are only making it worse. She needs help and comfort, not strange fluids that mess with her nervous system."_

 _"Although, I must inform you that those 'strange fluids' are the only things keeping your mother alive." A man who was being accompanied by two rather buff men in suits walked into the dining room from the front entrance. His suit itself was gray and dull, and his eyes narrowed in disgust when they fell upon Eve. "That's my patient, I do believe."_

 _Beth glared at him. "I do believe you're ordering your little robots to inject your already mental patient with serums that completely ruin the rest of her mental state. My mother needs professional help from a real psychologist. Not some low-life who's obsessed with making money off of injecting nerve-damaging serums into mentally ill people!"_

 _Albert Jones stared at her, amused at her remark. He then straightened his tie. "With all due respect, Mrs. Smith, the way I run my asylum is none of your business nor concern." With a simple nod from Albert, the two henchmen grabbed Eve by each arm, pulling her from Beth and Jerry's grasp. "With a couple more tests, she should revert back to her original self. She'll be returned within a few weeks or so."_

 _Beth ran up to Eve, holding her close. "N-No! Please! Please don't take her! I'm begging you! I'll pay you all the money we have! Please! You can't take her! I'll do anything! I swear on my life! We'll take care of her here! She'll n-never act out again as long as she's with us and as long as I don't bring up my father. PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!"_

 _Albert spoke, his voice flat and insincere. "Your mother's mental illness affects her thinking, concentration, and communication. She's suffering from a panic disorder, severe depression, and paranoia. She's obviously not fit to be in a stable environment, not to mention around children." He gestured to Summer and Morty. "You can visit her any time you'd like. However, she will not come home until she is fully functional." He turned, then paused and looked at Beth. "Oh, and it's not me nor your mother whom you should be upset with. Who's the man who left her and their own child, and who's the main one who caused her insanity to develop?" He then peered over at Summer. "Think about that before you try to invite Mr. Sanchez back into her life." Without another word, he walked outside of the house, accompanied by the two men who carried Eveena out._

 _They all stood there, defeated._

 _Beth stared at the back of Albert's head with blistering rage. No. She just got her mother back. They weren't going to take her away. She needed help. And she knew exactly where to get it. It was then that she peered over at Summer. "Sweetie, give me that space phone."_

••• _Northern Muskegon, Earth Dimension C 137 •••_

 _A green portal zapped in between a garden full of lush grass and blooming fuchsias._

 _Squanchy huffed out a sigh of relief, beaming up at the glimmering stars that suffused underneath the pale moonlight. "Finally! It's about time, eh Rick?" When he heard no response, he looked up at him._

 _Rick's eyes were glued to the ground as an uneasy gaze was stuck to his face. This shouldn't have happened. Squanchy shouldn't have sneaked him out of prison. They shouldn't have traveled to every dimension where he and Eve met each other for the first time in the snow as children, only to result in failing to find Earth Dimension C 137. They shouldn't have traveled to every single Dimension PARADISE, the realm where Eve ventured off to in her dreams, only to end up not finding her because she was finally awake. They shouldn't have went through every dimension where Eve was a committed patient of Soul's Asylum, only to end up not even finding the right Eve. His Eve: Earth Eve from Earth Dimension C 137. The Evest Eve. The only Eve he couldn't help falling for all over again. Now, they were traveling to every Northern Muskegon, 2488 Euphoria Bend, the location of Eve's newfound home. He's been convincing himself for so long that this was just a lovesick crush, mainly because he was terrified of letting her in. He was scared of hurting a beautiful... Enchanting ... Breathtaking woman like Eveena. Whether he liked it or not, they were here, back in Earth Dimension C 137. He couldn't turn away now, but that didn't stop him from being afraid of damaging her more than he already has. He must have had a nervous expression on his face, because when Squanchy spoke to him his voice was full of worry._

 _"Are you alright, Rick?"_

 _Rick was originally going to say he was fine and bottle it all up. But, Squanchy was the closest thing to a friend he had right now. He took a long pause before speaking. "I-I can't do this, Squanchy. I can't hurt her again." There was a vigorous hint of upcoming tears in his voice. "When I saw her on those restraints, all tied up like some animal, I knew that this was all because of me. I turned her into this. This is all my fault. I love her, though. I've never stopped loving her. But, I can't see her like this. Me barging into her life will only ruin her. She'd fall apart if she saw me. I ruined the only woman I've ever fallen in love with... She-She won't even recognize me, will she?" He broke down towards the end of his sentence, sitting on a bench and wiping away fresh tears, only to have new ones spiral down his cheeks._

 _Squanchy sat on the bench with him, patting his back. After a while he spoke. "You're overthinking things because you're nervous about seeing her again, and you're also panicking. Is it your fault she fell into a deep case of depression? Yes, but there's nothing you can do about that now. She went insane for a different reason altogether. There's nothing you can do about that either. Now listen. Do you truly love her, or do you just want to feel that little spark you had between each other?"_

 _Rick glared at him, offended. "Of course I love her. If all I-" He belched. "-wanted was a spark, I'd go back to Unity. With Eveena, it's different. With her, it's not a damn spark at all. It's a flame that never dies out unless I'm away from her. But, as soon as I take just one fucking look at her, it starts back again. My brain waves run haywire when I'm with her and I'm not certain for what feels like ages. When she smiles, my heart melts. When she talks, it's like I get high off her voice. When she looks at me, I get lost in her eyes and I never wanna be found. When she cries, I feel like my life just got sucked out of me. I felt this exact same way when I saw her for the first time. And, I still feel this way now. Yes, I_ _ **truly love her**_ _. I'm crazy about her. She's my everything. I_ _ **do**_ _love her, I just.." He remained silent, unable to announce his fear of losing her because of himself. Because of the man he's become._

 _Squanchy stared at him sadly. "Look, you love her right? Tell her you're sorry, and mean it. You may not want to admit it, but it's honestly the best you can do at this point."_

 _Rick looked back down at the ground. Squanchy did have a point. He was just... Petrified that she wouldn't forgive him._

••• _To Be Continued •••_

 **Well, that's all for now. Yes it was long but it was worth the read, right? Anywho, there is chapter ten. Stay tuned for more of Rick and Eve's Paradise as the pieces begin to slowly join back together again. Farewell, fellow readers~**


	11. This Distance Between Us

**Salutations, everyone!~**

 **I'm pleased to inform you all that Chapter 11 has finally arrived, and Rick and Eve's reunion is closer than you think.**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty, nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **The only characters I do own are: Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, Elora Needful, Rosemary Sanchez, Emma, a few robots/aliens, and my poetry that coincides with the story. You'll be able to identify by the bold/italic print.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" due to sexual tendencies and/or language in the future.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Chapter 11_

 _This Distance Between Us_

••• _Earth Dimension C 137, Soul's Asylum, 5379 Mason Avenue •••_

 _The asylum was a large, stone-like building with three stories. The top of the asylum had many triangular roofs and there were about four rectangular windows on each floor. It was surrounded by a large gate that was about eight feet high. At the center of the gate, there was a wrap-around chain with a lock holding it all in place. There were large trees and medium-sized bushes on the inside of the gate and on the outside, surrounding the asylum as well._

 _Morty swallowed as he stared up at the building, hoping that their grandmother wouldn't be too hard to find._

 _Summer walked towards the gate, not wasting time. "Hurry up, Morty. Opening hours aren't that far away." She tugged at the gate, despite the chains. Sighing she scanned the cloudy night's horizon. She then raised her eyebrows when she saw a fenced-in courtyard towards the back of the asylum. "Morty, look! That's probably where the patients go when they get to go outside during the day. We can probably jump that fence and find a way in through the back."_

 _Morty looked at her. "How are we gonna get over the gate, though?"_

 _Summer pondered for a moment. Then, she dropped her pink bag and slipped through the gate that surrounded the asylum. When she was on the other side of the gate, she reached into her bag and pulled out a wrench._

 _Morty slipped through the gates as well and followed after her when she ran off to the fence._

 _They both climbed the fence and landed on the cement ground. There were countless black cast-iron bistro tables that were bolted to the ground below. There was a long row of flowers that were half-dead in brown soil lined along the fence._

 _Summer looked at a metal door that was on the far left corner. "Come on, Morty." She ran towards the door and tried to open it. She then froze as her attention was focused on the pin pad that needed to be solved before the door could be opened. She groaned. "You've got to be kidding me.."_

 _Morty peeked from behind her shoulder. "What's wrong, Summer?" His eyes fell upon the problem. "A pin pad?"_

 _Without a word, Summer whacked the pin pad with the wrench and watched as it sparked and erupted in smoke that reeked of burning electricity._

 _Morty recoiled and looked at Summer with an expression full of shock. "What the hell are you doing?! We could get in big trouble for this. You know this is considered as breaking and entering, right? Mom and Dad don't even know we're here!"_

 _Summer glared at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't you think I know we could get in serious trouble, Morty? I do, but I don't care about that. What I care about is Eve. She's in there right now suffering! Those bastards are killing her with these injections and if Grandpa Rick were here, he'd be in the same place we're in right now saving his wife. It doesn't matter if he left her,_ _ **he still loves her and they still love each other**_ _! I'm tired of seeing Mom like this, seeing Eve like this, seeing you like this. I'm tired of living like this! I'm tired of having a broken family! If you don't want to bring our family back together, then go ahead and run home!" She tried her best not to break down and cry right there. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Eve is family. And you're my brother. Are you with me or not?"_

 _Morty thought about her words. And she was right. Without Rick, none of them were happy. Without Eve, they were completely alone. He and Summer had both their parents, and their mother needed at least one her parents. Not only did her father abandon her again, but her mother had been locked away in a mental asylum for something that wasn't even in her control. Their mother couldn't live like this. They, as a family, couldn't live like this. And they wouldn't. Morty smiled at Summer through teary eyes. "I'm with you through Hell and back."_

 _Summer smiled as well._

 _After they gave each other a light fist-bump, Summer turned and opened the door. She flipped on a switch and two staircases, one that led upstairs and one that led downstairs, were illuminated._

 _Summer looked at each before making a decision. "Let's look upstairs. There's probably just the entrance, the front desk and the waiting room down there.." She walked up the stairs and opened a door, looking down a long hallway that contained endless doors that were lined up against either wall. She swallowed, beginning to walk down the hallway._

 _Morty followed behind Summer through the dark corridors. He swallowed as he peered at the metal doors lined up against the walls that contained a small square-shaped window with three horizontal bars. Within one of the doors, there was a man who was wrapped in a straight jacket, screaming and laughing at the same time with foam and blood oozing from within his mouth. However, when he looked at them, his eyes were full of pain and fear. There was a number displayed in a slot on the door: C-453._

 _Morty stared at the man. "What the hell...? What is this place?"_

 _It was then that the man's head snapped over and he began to wriggle around crazily. "M-Morty? Morty! Morty!" His eyes were full of remorse and panic as they met Morty's._

 _It was then that Morty finally understood. "He's a Rick. And he's from a dimension called C-453." He then observed the rest of the wretched metal doors, all displayed with a capital 'C' that was accompanied by a number. "I also don't think he's the only one, Summer. Look." He pointed._

 _Summer gasped with tears ready to pour out of her wide eyes. "This is terrible! Who would do this?"_

 _Morty peered down the long stretch of a hall filled with dirty floors and cracked walls. He swallowed down his fear and grabbed Summer's hand, tugging her along with him. "Let's go find out."_

 _ **Are you yet another illusion of mine?**_

 _ **Did I create you out of my lust...**_

 _ **My desires...**_

 _ **My wants?**_

 _ **Is your skin actually something that my fingers can admire,**_

 _ **or is it nothing but a figment of my imagination?**_

 _ **Are your arms something that will engulf my frail being,**_

 _ **or is my sanity collapsing terribly?**_

 _ **Are you my savior,**_

 _ **or is my mind merely convincing me that I can be saved from myself?**_

•••

 _The alignment of doors along the walls seemed endless, and the painful screams of the countless Ricks from numerous timelines and realities refused to cease. It seemed almost as if they knew their grandkids were here and they were all begging to be saved._

 _Summer looked around at the doors and at the Ricks inside of them. "God, how long does this go on?" She peered down at the ground and covered her ears, crying silently. "I don't think I can hear anymore of this."_

 _Morty kept walking, seeing a jail cell-like set of bars in the distance. At the top on the wall, there were letters displayed. He grabbed Summer's hand and tugged her, starting to run. "Summer, come on! It says the Receptionist Area is over this way! Maybe we can find some files on what's really going on here!"_

 _Summer ran with him towards the bars and she helped Morty shove them open._

 _The bars swung open and they ran towards a door that read "Patient Documents". Summer opened the door and began to rummage through the file cabinets._

 _Morty did the same and failed to find anything on Eveena Sanchez. His shoulders sagged and he peered over at Summer. "Summer, I can't find anything on Eve. Have you got anything?"_

 _Summer slammed the file cabinet shut in annoyance and anger. "These people sure do a good job at hiding what they don't want people to see." She scanned the entire room, her eyes narrowing when she focused on a rather large file cabinet that sat in a dark corner. She walked over to it and saw that it was labeled "Eveena". She wrapped her fingers around the handle. "Or not.." She yanked it open and thousands of files placed in alphabetical order were neatly stacked inside._

 _Morty hurried over to the file cabinet, his eyebrows raised. "Woah, you found it! Th-theres so many files about her. How long have they been keeping her here?"_

 _"Probably ever since Grandpa Rick left her." Summer responded sadly. She then proceeded with yanking out stacks of files and shoving them in her bag._

 _Morty halted her with his arm. "H-Hey! We can't take their files! Even if it is about Eve and how we might be able to help her, we still can't do this. We're stealing property from a big facility. This is crossing the line."_

 _Summer said nothing, just yanked away from Morty's grasp and continued stuffing the files in her bag. "You're right. These will help Grandma in some way. And,_ _ **I'm**_ _helping her with or without you."_

 _Morty sighed and knelt down, helping her with the files. "Oh man. How many files are there? It looks like hundreds."_

 _Summer nodded in agreement and began to gather the rest in her arms. "Yeah, you're right. My bag's too full. I guess we'll have to carry the rest." She froze when she saw something on one of the files. At the top, it read:_ _ **New Patient: Eveena Sanchez**_ _. She examined it and looked at Morty. "This is when she first came to this place. It's dated in 1965. She was 28 years old when Grandpa left her... Now, she's 79... She's been in this place for years..." She flipped the page and began to read while Morty listened. "_ _ **Patient Analysis Report Document 1: The patient seems to remain in her room and stare at the wall almost frequently. When she is not doing that, she is either outside staring upward at nothing in particular or walking around the courtyard barefoot. When nurses would insist she put on her shoes, she would begin a violent eruption of kicking, screaming, and clawing in return. She barely eats her food and all she drinks is water. However, I don't think she remembers getting up out of her sitting spot to go anywhere. After drinking water, she returns to her chair and continues to stare. She hasn't been social since she's arrived, however she does talk to an imaginary "Rick" character from time to time. We can only assume that "Rick" is her husband who left her despite her obvious illness. She speaks to him as if he's right there with her. She rarely ever comes out of her room, only when it's time for breakfast, lunch, and dinner or when the patients are allowed to play outside. Otherwise, she stays in her room and speaks to Rick for hours. She's caused quite an unsettlement, and even other patients have grown concerned and have asked personally when she will come out to play."**_ _Summer swallowed and looked at Morty with tears in her eyes. "She could never let Grandpa Rick go. Not even in the darkest places." She wiped her eyes and stood, gathering the files as well as her bag which was full of the rest. "Come on, let's find Eve."_

 _Morty held the rest of the files in his arms and nodded. "Where do you think she is?"_

 _Summer sighed. "I don't know, but she's around here somewhere. Maybe the first floor?" She froze when she heard a sound coming from behind the file cabinets. She gestured for Morty not to say anything and she strained to listen. "Hello..?"_

 _Eve groaned in agony on the other side, sounding exhausted and full of fatigue._

 _Summer and Morty exchanged eager glances and they each pushed the file cabinets out of the way, revealing a metal door. They wasted no time and opened it._

 _Eve was strapped down to what looked like a stretcher of some kind. There were needles in her arms, legs, head, and stomach. Each needle was attached to a tube which was attached to a bag of serum. Each bag was labeled: 77-O, 43-U, 11-T, and N-79. Eve's eyes were dull and lifeless and they thought she was dead at first. However she was able to move her head around slightly as well as her fingers and toes, and she moaned in pain._

 _Summer and Morty were horrified, but they ran to her aid. "Morty, take out those needles!" Summer hugged Eve,and her skin was feverish and sweaty. "It's okay, grandma... Nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise.."_

 _Eve shook her head. "N-no. No no no no no... No... No..."_

 _Summer didn't know what was wrong, but she didn't ask. Once all of the needles were out, she and Morty helped Eve off of the bed and began walking her out of the room._

 _Eve looked back at the serums with fear in her eyes. "Wait...no..."_

 _Summer tightened her grip on her. "It's okay, Eve. You're safe now."_

 _Morty noticed what Eve was looking at, and he looked at Summer. "Hey, Summer? You remember what Mr. Jones said about the serums and stuff being the only thing that keeps-"_

 _Summer cut him off. "Morty, it's almost sunrise. We can't waste anymore time."_

•••

 _Rick and Squanchy emerged from the green portal that zapped in front of the asylum._

 _Squanchy stretched and looked at Rick. "You ready?"_

 _Rick stayed silent, but he nodded. Then, shook his head. Then nodded again. His facial expression remained worried._

 _Squanchy stared in confusion as Rick continued to send him mixed messages. He then froze. "Wait. Do you hear that?"_

 _Rick backed away, fearing it was Eve escaping._

 _Squanchy looked back at him. "Rick, you can't keep running away. You love her, don't you? Despite everything that's happened over the years, you still love her? If so, stop being afraid and just tell her how you feel. How you've always felt."_

 _"You say that like it's-" He belched. "Easy, Squanch. It's_ _ **not**_ _. How do I know she w-won't disown me as soon as she sees me? What if she hates me? What if she found somebody who treats her the way she's wanted me to treat her for years?! What if she's not-"_

 _Summer's voice rang out through the night like an alarm. "Squanchy? Grandpa?!"_

•••

 _Summer was tugging Eve, who was trying her hardest to return to the asylum. "God, what's wrong with her?!"_

 _Morty looked at Summer nervously. "It's the serum."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"The serum. Mr. Jones said that it was the only thing keeping Eve alive. She needs those serums or else she'll die."_

 _"You really believe that dipshit, Morty?"_

 _"Why else would Eve be acting like this?" Morty asked as he struggled to keep Eve in one place._

 _Eve shook her head and kept looking back at the asylum, nearly in tears._

 _Squanchy's voice broke the tension and the three of them froze. "You love her, right?"_

 _Summer called out. "Squanchy?"_

 _Morty arched an eyebrow. "Squanchy? Wait, who's he talking to?"_

 _Summer froze for a minute, then she picked up the pace. "Grandpa?!"_

 _Eve froze as the grass began to sprout flowers from them._

•••

 _Rick looked down at the grass._

 _Squanchy looked down as well. "Flowers? Especially Fuchsias? Are you sure we're in the right reality?"_

 _It was then that they heard a gasp. They both looked up and Rick froze._

•••

 _Summer, Morty, and Eve rounded the corner and the clouds above stopped moving. The flowers began to grow all over the trees. Flowers began to sprout from the concrete as well._

 _Summer gasped as she saw her grandpa, and Morty froze as well._

 _Eve's eyes met Rick's._

•••

 _Rick's eyes met Eve's._

•••

 _Silence pierced through the night._

••• _To Be Continued •••_

 _ **Cliffhangers!~ Ah, yes we love our cliffhangers. That's all I have for now. Stay tuned for more of Rick and Eve's shattered Paradise as more of the pieces reconnect. Until then, farewell~**_


	12. Hushed Responses

**Well, hello everyone!~**

 **I think you've all had enough time to wait in suspense, so I'll end your** **suffering and give you Chapter 12.**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty, nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **The only characters I do own are: Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, Elora Needful, Rosemary Sanchez, Emma, Albert Jones, a few robots/aliens, and my poetry that coincides with the story. You'll be able to identify due to the bold/italic print in between segments of the story.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" in the future due to language and/or sexual tendencies.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Chapter 12_

 _Hushed Responses_

••• _Earth Dimension C 137, Northern Muskegon •••_

 _The ride home was mute and uneasy. Morty, Summer, and Squanchy all sat in the back while Eve sat in the passenger's seat of Rick's flying vehicle. Squanchy utilized_ _Rick's newly constructed portal gun to go back to Planet Squanch where it was left and miraculously wasn't raided nor touched by the Bureaucrats._

 _Eve was still in the dress she wore when she was out gardening the day she was sent back to the asylum: the torso of the dress was white with a red outline down the middle and along the shoulders and above the chest, a tan wrap-around bow at the waist, and the long and wavy skirt of the dress just underneath that stopped right above her ankles. On top of the dress, she wore a dark blue, over-sized robe and on her feet were dirtied, white socks. She had puncture wounds all up and down her arms and legs. She went to sleep as soon as she sat down, but she woke up shortly after. Ever since then, she'd been staring out the window silently._

 _Rick's heart was beating so rapidly that it felt almost as if it would form a mind of its own and burst from his chest. His eyes repeatedly went over to Eve and back down. He was highly ashamed in himself, acting like a Morty. He didn't know what came over him. He was never this nervous nor shy around anyone. Except Eve. Perhaps she never grew on him like he thought she did. Like he hoped she did. He couldn't think right now. He was uncertain of what to say to her when she was comfortable enough to talk to him. He was uncertain of how to apologize. He was uncertain of everything. He couldn't control his body language as his eyes continuously darted over to her. He then looked out the window in embarrassment. She was here. She didn't seem mad. Yeah, he was on edge, but a part of him was at ease just because she was beside him. He just had to stop thinking about this or else they'd crash. He swallowed and locked his eyes on the skies in front of him. Blocking everything out as his expression changed to something unreadable._

 _Eve stared out the window. It's been so long since she's seen the night's sky and the gleaming stars. As soon as she woke up from her comma, she was rushed to the E.R. And was given countless tests to assure she was healthy. After that, Albert Jones assigned her to her home where he ordered her to stay indoors until further notice. She then had no choice but to start living her own life isolated from everyone else. She cooked her own meals, ate them alone at the vast table that was obviously set up for a family of at least six. She bathed herself and watched television. She looked outside at the large treehouse and the crisp, aqua blue lake in the back. She wanted to go outside, but not only was she ordered not to.. She was also afraid. She's lived in darkness for so long that the sun gave her an agonizing headache as soon as she emerged from the hospital doors. She was living in that house alone for about a month. During that time, it got rather lonely in that big house. She cried often and she grew awfully depressed. She begged Albert Jones to let her go outside, but he insisted that she was being paranoid from being alone for too long and that she needed some rest. She eventually gave up and stopped asking completely. She repeated the same routine daily: get up, make breakfast, eat breakfast, clean the house, read books, groom yourself, watch television, prepare dinner, eat dinner, shower, cry yourself to sleep. Repeat. It wasn't until the beginning of the third month of isolation that she snapped. She was stirring cake batter, but she wasn't paying attention to her current action. She was just staring at the spoon... Circling around and around... In a cycle. Terribly similar to her life. She didn't want her life to be like this anymore. She wanted fresh air and she wanted to see someone's face and hear anyone's voice other than her own and Albert Jones'. She threw the bowl on the floor, screaming in anger and pain. Bamming on the front door, she begged for someone... Anyone to help her. To save her. Then, as if out of nowhere, she heard a few beeps and she looked behind her, thinking it was the oven. That was when she met Emma, the tiny pink bot who finally gave her the only thing she's wanted for two whole months: a friend. The first words she said to her were: "I have been sent by Sir Albert Jones, owner and director of Soul's Asylum, to care for you and to associate a cordial relationship with you, miss Eveena Sanchez. You are in a paranoid and hysterically dangerous mental state, and I have prescribed you with anti-depressants. Please proceed with preparing your red velvet cake and afterwards, allow me to escort you outside to attend to your flower garden."_

 _She was thankful and owed her life to Emma. Without her, she would have been alone forever. She couldn't wait to see her when she returned home. She couldn't wait to see Beth and Jerry either. However... Where would Rick go? Would he leave her all over again? Beth was already devastated without him... He wouldn't just drop her off and leave, would he? If he wouldn't stay for her... Could he at least stay for their daughter? Or... Was there someone else and he just came back to make her life miserable?_ _ **No. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. Stop this. You are stronger than this.**_

 _Her palm grazed the glass as she peered down at the city. "The people look like ants." She then looked up at the sky. "And the stars look like crystals.."_

 _Rick said nothing._

 _Summer nudged Morty and gestured for him to get Rick's attention while she spoke to Eve. "Yeah, aren't they beautiful.?"_

 _Eve smiled at Summer. "Yes. The buildings almost look like toys."_

 _Morty looked at Rick. "Hey, Rick? Why did you come back?"_

 _Rick remained silent, focusing on the road._

 _Squanchy sighed heavily before answering for him. "Honestly, kids. He came back because of you. All of you. He loves you, but as you know, he has a hard time showing it."_

 _Eve's head snapped towards Squanchy and Rick, her red hair tossing behind her shoulders and plummeting down her back. Her bangs did a small little swish across her forehead as well. Her eyes stared at Rick especially. Her eyes were captivating and Rick couldn't stop staring at her red-colored lips. Rick didn't care about the robe, her body was still driving him crazy. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms, touch her. Feel her. Embrace her warmth. Internally caress the fire that he's always had with her. When she spoke, he got lost in her eyes and his ears were drowned by her voice, a serene ocean along the lingering horizon._

 _Eve spoke, asking herself rather than him. "You.. Love us? Even me?"_

 _Just like that, he broke down. He wanted so... So badly to cry and tell her how much he truly loved her. He wanted it to be just the two of them so that he could scoot over and just hold her. Not even have sex. Just hold her and never let her go, in the most innocent sense of the phrase. However, he lacked the privacy and the courage to do so. He left her, his own wife, and their baby girl. He put her into a severe depression. He turned her into a mental patient. He ruined her sanity, therefore ruining the person she once was. He ruined his own Paradise. But, she was here now and he couldn't help but be gawky while she was insanely gorgeous. He couldn't help but be hopelessly resistant to his feelings and emotions about what they once had while she never stopped being endlessly fascinating and she didn't even have to do anything! His final thought before he answered her was that if people resembled wind, he'd be nothing but a simple breeze while she was a damn tornado.. Headstrong and nonstop. He looked at her, his expression softening. "Yeah, Eve. Even you."_

 _Eve's eyes brimmed with tears, but she didn't stop them. She needed to know before he shut her out again, like he'd been doing throughout this entire ride home. That's what he did when he was troubled or when something was bothering him. He never cared to talk about it because he immediately thought "why bother?" so he bottled up all of those emotions and kept them there, crushed up and cramped inside of him. He never shared those emotions unless it was with her, or if one day he just snapped and erupted like a volcano... In a bundle of curse words and tears. Nobody could calm him down except her or Beth. She knew it wasn't long before he blocked everything out again. And, she knew he would. He was her husband. She knew him like the back of her hand. Her voice broke as she asked him the question she's always waited for_ _ **him**_ _to answer. "Then..._ _ **Why did you go?**_ _"_

 _Rick's heart nearly shattered into smithereens when he heard the tears in her voice. He swallowed and decided to sugarcoat it, for his grandkids' sake. "The same reason why I left Morty, Summer, and Beth." His eyes met hers. "I wanted you to have a normal life. With me, all you'll get is aliens trying to murder you, random visits from who knows what, people getting hurt, insensitivity from me, the list could go on and on. I didn't want that for you and I sure as hell didn't want that for my grandkids. And, I know I never got to tell you this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Eveena, and I honestly still love you."_

 _Summer, Morty, and Eve's eyes all filled with tears as the three of them watched Rick focus on the road._

 _"What about the positive things we get when we're with you?" Eve spoke softly._

 _Rick paused and the flying vehicle came to a slow halt. He looked at her. "What do you mean by that...?"_

 _Eve looked at him. Took every part of him in. Her heart began to race. "We get kindness, although we may not notice it and it may be seen in the smallest things you do. We're at peace because you're with us and you're still a part of this family no matter how much you put us through. We receive love from you because if you didn't care about us, you wouldn't have came back into Beth's life nor would you have even wanted to know about our grandchildren. We get endless and everlasting love from you because if you truly didn't care for us or love us, you wouldn't have wished for us to have a better life nor would you have acted upon it. Rick, that's the essence of being a family: having nonstop positives and negatives, but having undying love for each other in the end. You're my husband, and I know for a fact that you love these children as if they were your own. And, I know you love and cherish Beth more than anything. You're a good man, Rick. You just hate yourself when you honestly have nothing to despise. During our marriage, I was sick and you were lonely. A lot of people turn to alcohol and drugs in times of pain. You're not the only father and husband who's done that. You were just exposed to the wrong things at the wrong time, and I don't blame you for that. I'm not angry at you. I don't hate you. I'm just upset and confused by your leaving me and Beth. But, don't worry. We'll sort things out sooner or later, won't we?"_

 _She paused when she saw Rick tense up again. She grabbed his hand off of the steering wheel and held it tightly. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks and she blushed out of embarrassment. "I... I don't mean to cry in front of you. But, if there was another woman involved.. And if you're still with her now and that's why you might leave as soon as you take us back home... I just want you to know that I love you, Rick... I love you too much to let you go, but as long as you're happy, and even if that happiness isn't with me that's... That's all I care about. You're not just my husband. You're not just the father of my child. You're more than that. You... You're my best friend. You're my everything. You're my Paradise and I don't want to lose you again. Please... If you won't stay for us... For me... At least stay for Beth. She needs her father. Not someone who'll leave her again and again. Please... Just think about... Just..." Eve let him go and wiped away her tears, which denied her request for withdrawal and continued to fall._

 _Rick couldn't watch her cry anymore, and he turned back towards the front and began driving again. "Okay... I-I'll think about it... Just... Just don't cry anymore. Okay?"_

 _Eve nodded and smiled through her tears. "I...I... I'm sorry. I just can't hh-help it. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy.. A-and upset... A-and scared... A-and I have no idea how to feel. I don't have control over a-anything... I..."_

 _Summer cut her off and rubbed her back. "It's okay. You've had a rough night. You should get some sleep."_

 _Once Eve was asleep, Summer spoke again. "Did you tell him yet, Squanchy?"_

 _Rick arched a side of his unibrow. "Tell me what?"_

 _Squanchy sighed heavily. "You might need to stop the car again for this one, Rick."_

••• _Earth Dimension C 137, Northern Muskegon, 2488 Euphoria Bend •••_

 _The flying vehicle landed on the green grass and Rick put the machine in park. He leaned back and took a long stare at Eve. She looked too peaceful enough to be woken up. He thought back to the days when they were in their own home together, with Beth. When they were lovesick teens and puberty hit them both like a freight train. He then came to realize something. She was beautiful. Inside and out. He found her most beautiful not when she was all decorative and lavish with her clothing and makeup, but when she was just in one of her simple red dresses that she had a collection of. When she was lying on the bed, her hair sprawled underneath her like a red blanket and not even having to be neat, and then speaking about her perspectives on whatever was happening in one of her books she was recently reading. When she wasn't trying to impress anyone, not even him, and being her own self without an insecurity or care in the world. When she shook down that wall she built out of self-hatred and for anyone she came across, which has always been admirable to him considering he couldn't bring himself to ever do it. That was when he failed to take his eyes off of her._ _ **That**_ _was when he was helplessly falling in love with her all over again. He could watch her for a single minute and find numerous... Infinite things he adored and loved about her. Rick then sighed. He had to stop running away and face the fact that he still loved Eve as his wife. Honestly, he missed her. He loved her. He needed her. He wanted her back. He wanted her sleepy and dazed look when she woke up in the mornings, and the smile that always followed suit. He wanted to be the warmth that filled that empty side of her bed again. When it came down to her, he couldn't share her._

 _He leaned over and brushed the hair from her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Eve, wake up."_

 _Summer, Morty, and Squanchy all exchanged looks._

 _It was then that they heard Beth's voice. "Dad?!" She ran over to the car with tears getting caught in the wind._

 _Rick got out of the flying vehicle and was prepared for her screaming at him with anger. He froze when she hugged him. When he felt her crying into his shirt, he couldn't hold back anymore. He hugged her back and held her tightly. Crying softly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I only wanted what was best for you..."_

 _Beth shook her head and spoke in between her tears. "Daddy,_ _ **you and mom will always be the best for me**_ _!" She began to cry uncontrollably, shivering even._

 _Summer and Morty got out of the car as well. Summer hugged Rick and cried, but Morty just glared at the ground and wiped his own tears. He couldn't forgive him. He wouldn't._

 _Eve awoke at the sound of overlapped weeping. She looked around and her eyes caught sight of her family, hugging each other and crying. She sat up and got out of the flying vehicle, waking over to the five of them. She rubbed Beth's hair and stared at her sadly, then looked up at Rick. She didn't know if he would stay or not. More than anything, she just wanted their daughter to be happy. Her happiness would have to wait._

 _Rick looked at his grandchildren in tears, at his daughter who was broken without him, at his beautiful wife who was suffering. All of this.. Because of him. No. Not because of him, he finally realized. They were in pain because_ _ **he left them**_ _. He left them alone without even saying goodbye or that he loved them. If the intergalactic federation found him again, he'd break out again. Even then, his family still couldn't live like this. What was the right thing to do in a situation like this? Which was the right way to go about this? He didn't know, and for now he didn't care. All he knew was that.. "I'm staying, so stop crying. I don't know how, but I'll make this right." He looked up into Eve's eyes, speaking to her more than the rest of them. "Okay?" He backed up a little when Eve stepped forward._

 _Eve nestled her face into his shoulder, not even caring that he wasn't exactly holding her in his arms. All she needed was his presence, his warmth, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. And now, she's finally gotten what she's always wanted from him: him telling her that they'd find a way to be together again._

 _Squanchy watched from afar happily. Hearing a rustle in the bushes, he looked back. Arching an eyebrow, he turned back around and walked towards them. "Squanchers! Who wants to grab some squanch cream?"_

 _Summer butted in before Eve could question what he meant. "By the way, he means ice cream."_

•••

 _Albert Jones watched from the bushes. Once they were out of sight, he stood and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing a number, he picked it up. "Sir... It's happened." He nodded. "Yes. Yes sir." He then froze. "Sir, you_ _ **want**_ _the current objective to last that long?" He then swallowed and blinked nervously. "Y-Yes sir. Yes. Understood." He then hung up the phone and dialed another number. "The initiative will last for a bit longer than expected, but no matter. Eveena won't last very long." He then cracked a merciless smile in the dead of night._

••• _To Be Continued •••_

 _ **Well, everyone that's all I have time for today. Yes, we thought it would be a happy ending, but apparently the evildoers of this story have a few tricks up their sleeves. Oh, suspense suspense~ Until then, farewell!~**_


	13. Helplessly Yearning

**Salutations, everyone!~**

 **Here we are with Chapter 13. I am happy to say that there will be some Rick and Eve in this one and maybe even a kiss or two.**

 **I do not own Rick and Morty, nor do I own any music/songs, companies, games, bands/groups, or movies that may be mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **The only characters I do own are: Eveena "Eve" Sanchez, Elora Needful, Rosemary Sanchez, Emma, Albert Jones, a few robots/aliens, and my poetry that coincides with the story. You'll be able to identify due to the bold/italic print in between segments of the story.**

 **WARNING: Rating may change to "M" in the future due to language and/or sexual tendencies.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Chapter 13_

 _Helplessly Yearning_

 _That night, everyone went to sleep quite early. They were all exhausted, worn out, fatigued from all the tears they've shed._

 _Rick slept in his flying vehicle that night. He was certain Eve didn't want him in her house after figuring out why he left her. He was still at ease because he knew she was safe inside of that house, and that he was right out here if she ever needed him to go in there and protect her. Because he would, without a doubt. He was beginning to become fully noticeable and comfortable about his feelings for Eve. He couldn't get her off his mind no matter how hard he struggled. He wanted, more than anything, to come back into her life. He wanted to feel her warm body intertwined within his grasp. To get lost in the gleaming stars that were her eyes. He missed her. He loved her. He couldn't be with her. Look at what he's become: a drunken sociopath who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Eve wouldn't want someone like that in her life. He wished more than anything that he could change back into that bright-eyed happy man she fell in love with. But, because of what he did... The drugs and the alcohol and the countless alien chicks... Participating in all of that behind her back... Traveling to different dimensions instead of spending at least a day with his family... How could she ever want him back? How could she still love him? He hated love... Didn't believe in love.. Because he hated himself for what he did to his Eve and what he turned her into. And because he didn't believe he could ever change. Well, more specifically, what he and Albert Jones did to her. From what Squanchy had told him earlier, Albert and his employees had been injecting her with numerous serums that gave her a variety of abilities. He already knew what they were trying to do, or maybe he didn't. Due to all of the emotions that were running rampid inside of him he couldn't really think straight. Summer and Beth seemed okay, but they were still shocked at his return. Morty hasn't said a single word to him ever since he got back.. He didn't care about how Jerry felt. Eve was... Well he couldn't tell how she felt. He couldn't tell if she were happy or upset or confused or pissed off. All he could be certain of was that sad smile on her face that was locking her true emotions away. And that was enough to kill him inside. His eyes began to well up with tears and he shut them tightly, laying across the seats of his vehicle. Staring out the window at a deep blue sky full of glistening stars, the last thing he thought was that if barbed wire resembled pain and regret.. Then his heart was being mercilessly strangled by it._

••• _The Next Morning •••_

 _There was a faint knock on a glass window that woke him up. He grunted and turned away, thinking it was Squanchy. The knock sounded again and Rick sighed and sat up, immediately blushing in embarrassment when he noticed Eveena on the other side of the window. She was wearing a casual red gown that had white lace strewn about the edges. She was holding a tray that contained a plate full of pancakes. On the side there was another plate of scrambled eggs with two pieces of toast. There was a bowl of strawberries and a small plate of sausages. There was a large mug of coffee on the opposite side of the tray. In her hand were pale white napkins with pink lace at the corners. At first, he stared speechless. He then looked up at her face._

 _She was looking down at the tray, almost as if by force. He could tell she was shy and her own cheeks were flushed and feverish. She was probably cooking this all morning and took the silence he gave her as him not wanting any of it. Her eyes looked... Unreadable. He couldn't explain it._

 _He reached for the tray. "Uh.. Thanks. You know you didn't have to make all this for me-" He froze when his hand touched hers._

 _Eve reacted differently than he'd expected her to. Instead of shying away or blushing even more, she reluctantly lifted her eyes towards his face and smiled sadly, saying: "I'd like to eat breakfast with you somewhere else." She then backed up and waited for him to get out of the flying vehicle._

 _When he did so, she turned her back towards him and began to walk. "Come on."_

 _He followed hesitantly. They waked towards the back of the house and around the lake. On the other side, there was a large forest. They went inside and rounded a few corners, walking down a short but narrow path. All the while, Eve seemed to be so incredibly euphoric that she began to hum an unknown tune. Although, that was most likely the wind. She couldn't possibly be happy to be with someone like him. He very much needed to step out of his ego._

 _On their way towards the unknown destination, he noticed that Eve's movements... The way she was walking and the way her hair was swaying loosely... It almost seemed as though she were levitating or something of the sort. He also noticed flowers blooming with every step she took. However, he drank himself to death last night so the hangover was most likely causing his mind and vision to play tricks on him. He paused when she stopped dead in her tracks. He leaned forward slightly. "Eve..?"_

 _Her voice sounded elated yet tedious at the same time when she spoke to him. "We're here."_

 _He leaned to the side to get a view of what Eve was looking at, and he froze when he saw what was in front of them._

 _Right there, in the center of the path, was a row of floral arches that went straight down the path.. The kinds you see at expensive weddings or something. Pink and white roses had grown on all of them. He couldn't tell how many there were, but inside the very last one, there was a gated door that was in the same shape as the arches. It was pale white and it had various flower embroidery designed within the bars. He could see a concrete walkway with a row of hedges that consisted of numerous types of flowers on either side of it on the other side of the gate. It was confusing, yet inviting, he admitted. However, he barely noticed that Eve had turned all the way around and was facing him, staring up at him with that beautiful face of hers. He swallowed and cleared his throat, which unfortunately caused him to choke on his own saliva and he covered his mouth with his sleeve before letting out a large cough. He looked away in embarrassment._

 _Eve's expression morphed into a worried one and she grazed her hand upon his chest, staring into his eyes. "Please relax, Rick. There's_ _nothing to be nervous about." She then laughed to herself. "You're starting to remind me of our younger days."_

 _Rick couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn as he blushed, noticing her soft hand on his chest. For some unexplained reason, he began to feel unfazed by his previous emotions the more his eyes locked with hers. His heart began to beat normally and for once in his life, he was at ease and he didn't even need alcohol. He felt like he was a weightless feather that was gliding through a serene and tranquil dimension and that she was the wind that was carrying him._

 _When he heard her voice, it sounded like an angelic echo that reverberated in and out of his eardrums in a soft melody:_

 _"Are you ready to come inside, Rick?"_

 _There were only two valid definitions behind that sentence. Either way, he nodded._

 _However, when her hand departed from him and she turned away, walking towards the gated door.. Those feelings of comfort and soothing vanished. Not completely, but only slightly. He shoved it in the back of his mind and followed her inside of her "special place" which was merely a large flower garden mixed with a maze filled entirely of roses. With every entrance the rose maze had, there was a flower garden on the other side that either contained a fountain, a couch, a bed, or more flowers. Of course, that was only part of what he saw. Who knew how huge this "special place" was? He cleared his throat again before talking. "So, uh.. Eve? Who made this spe-" He belched. "Special place for you?"_

 _Eve responded, but she kept her back towards him. "I did."_

 _"Really? And, how long did that take?"_

 _"Twenty minutes."_

 _He was at a loss for words. No human being could ever construct something like this within twenty minutes. Unless that human being was given various and constant injections that contained the exact capability to do so._

 _"Squanchy did tell you about my abilities, no?"_

 _"Yeah.. I just wasn't expecting you to be awake to hear that."_

 _"I wasn't awake. I contain better hearing, tasting, seeing, and smelling senses than the regular human being." She then stopped at a stone table that had vines grown around it. The stone chairs also contained green vines here and there. When she spoke, the vines began to subside. "I really hope you don't view me as something bad, Rick. In other words, please don't view me as a monster.. I can't control some of my abilities and at times I feel like it's my fault... I thought that maybe if I brought you here... Showed to you what I made from the positive side of my abilities... That you would stay with me and not run away like everyone else has.. I know now, Rick. I know that you left Beth and me to protect us. I know that you left her again as well as our grandchildren to protect them too. I just don't want you to leave me out of fear this time... After all, it wasn't my choice to get these powers.. I never asked for this."_

 _Everything hit him like a freight train. Was_ _ **that**_ _what she was actually upset about? She knew why he left her, so she didn't care about that anymore. Was the real reason why she always carried around that sad smile, those emotion-shielding eyes, that flat tone in her voice... Was all of that not because she was still upset about him leaving her and Beth.. But because she was afraid that he'd leave her again because he viewed her differently now that she's possessed all of these newfound abilities? To think that for all these years, he was afraid that he'd push her away because of the man he's become.. But in actuality, she was afraid he'd run from her because she viewed herself as someone.. Or something.. Different because of her capabilities. How could he ever view her as anyone different? He couldn't bring himself to do that. Besides.. This was beautiful. She had nothing to be afraid of. He looked at her and held her hand. "I don't view you as anything or anyone but my wife. No matter what you do, I'll never run from you. I'll never leave you again. I only wanted what was best for you. But now I see that as long as you're with me, that's as best as it can get, right?"_

 _Eve was at a loss for words. All she could do was nod._

 _"I don't really know if you're up for it or not, but... it wouldn't hurt to start over, would it?"_

 _"Start.. Over?"_

 _"Yeah. You know, like taking things one step at a time, and then we'll see about maybe getting remarried. I mean, are you okay with that?" He cursed himself for begging to feel nervous._

 _Eve struggled to speak. All she could do was stare up at Rick as his words repeated like a broken record inside of her head. Over and over and over again. He... He still loved her. After all these years.. He still loved her. And better yet.. He accepted her. He accepted all of her. And the best part was.. "Basically.. you want us to fall in love with each other all over again?"_

 _Rick swallowed and laughed to himself. "Yeah, basically.. So, what do you say?"_

 _Eve laughed through her tears and nodded enthusiastically. "I say yes, of course!" She hugged him tightly, holding onto him. She never wanted to let go of him, of this moment, of his words._

 _When Rick realized that Eve was holding onto him for quite a while, he hugged her waist and also realized how much he missed this. Just holding her in his arms, feeling her warmth against his. It was a feeling that could make any man feel as though he'd just won the lottery. He then told her as well as himself: "It's okay. You can hold on for as long as you want. You don't have to let go."_

 _Eve nodded. "Yes, I know that. But, your food is getting cold." She departed from the hug and stared at the tray that was sitting on the stone table. She concentrated hardly._

 _Rick arched a side of his unibrow. "What are you doing?" He then began to smell the food as if it were right in front of him._

 _"I was just reheating your breakfast." She turned and she was now holding plate of French toast with a side of tea._

 _"Where did you get that-"_

 _"Come sit." She sat on one of the stone chairs._

 _Rick sat beside her and looked down at the tray._

 _"If you really want to know, I was injected with a serum that was extracted from an alien that can control different temperatures. It was supposed to be a test, but instead I just learned how to do it more often with food and other things. I was also injected with a serum that was extracted from an alien that could teleport any object it wanted to any location possible Summer told me about what all of the injections really do, so I've been working on being able to use them the right way."_

 _Rick wasn't even really listening to her, he was too busy getting wrapped up in her voice or getting caught in her eyes and he eventually just fell victim to her beauty. When he noticed that she was staring at him, he pulled out his flask and took a sip, peering off to the side. "Oh, really?"_

 _Eve noticed this and laughed. "Yes, really."_

 _While they ate, they were silent. Or rather, Eve was silent. He said a word to her here and there, and all he received from her was a nod or a small laugh. There was no doubt she was shy. He pushed the tray away when he was halfway done with the food and he leaned back, looking at her face. "You know, you make your eggs just like Beth."_

 _Eve forced a smile, trying to keep her heart beat at bay. "Oh.."_

 _He used the napkins she gave him to wipe his face and he then looked at her again. "You okay?"_

 _"Rick..?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Um.. So, since we're staring over and taking things step by step.. are we going to start dating right away?"_

 _He arched a side of his unibrow. "Well, is that what you want?"_

 _Her shoulders sunk and a nearby rose welted. "I, um.. I don't really know.. I was just asking because I wanted to.. uh... kiss you.."_

 _Rick froze and straightened his posture. "Well, I mean, you can kiss me any time you want."_

 _She looked at him and the rose bloomed fully. "I can?"_

 _Rick nodded. "Yeah, you-"_

 _Eve's mouth met his. His eyes closed hazily. The sweetness of the kiss sent every ounce of his emotional havoc out of his mental window and a flood of euphoria and pleasure breezed inside. He let himself enjoy the moment. Enjoy her. Let himself be pulled into the sensations of just feeling every inch of her and thinking of only her. And, fucking God, it felt amazing._

 _When she drew back, he wasn't ready for it to end. He opened his eyes and realized that she was staring at something. He followed her gaze and he immediately felt a mixture of embarrassment and irritability._

 _Squanchy, along with Morty, Summer, Beth, and Jerry, were all just standing there for who knows how long._

 _Squanchy was the first to speak. "What the squanch? Look at this breakfast! All we got was French toast! Not to mention, we didn't even get to eat here! If you ask me, this family seems a little one-sided."_

 _Beth cleared her throat. "We're so sorry to disturb you, we were just looking for you that's all. Now that we know where you are, we'll be going back now. Again, sorry." She laughed nervously and turned back, gesturing for everyone else to follow._

 _Eve stood when they began to head back and Rick stood with her._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _".. I think it would be best if we went back too. Also, I didn't even show you the house yet. If that's okay with you..?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, it's fine... You seriously made a different breakfast for me?"_

 _He was caught off guard when Eve turned around and kissed his lips again. It was short, but to him it felt like it lasted for ages. It was almost like a peck but he felt like it was just as passionate as the previous one. Once again, he wasn't ready for her to draw back when she did. She then spoke and a blush formed on his cheeks._

 _"Yes, I did make a special breakfast for you. Maybe it's because you're a special person who holds a special place in my heart." She then smiled warmly, happily. Without a hint of sadness that was anywhere to be seen on her face. "I love you, Rick." She held his hand and never let go throughout the entire walk back._

 _•••_

 _Albert clenched his jaw as he stared from behind a large oak tree that was hidden deep within the forestry. "Alright, Sanchez. Two can play at that game." He took one last long glare at the two of them before retreating into the forest, yanking out his phone, and calling an unknown person. "Prepare for phase 2." He then smiled devilishly. "Let's have some fun."_

••• _To Be Continued •••_

 _ **Well, that's all I have time for in this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to arrive. But, it's here now and that's all that matters. Until then, farewell!~**_


End file.
